Angels Show Up In The Strangest Of Places
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Gabriel was a broken mess when Sam found him in the Omega pound. He knew that the little Omega was destined to be his, and who was he to try and change destiny? After being used and sold by his brother and selling his body for years Gabriel doesn't believe he can be fixed. Until he sees the handsomest Alpha with handsome hazel eyes. A/B/O Universe
1. Basic Info

Alpha's fall into four different classes.

Original - A classic definition Alpha. Dominant, Strong, In Charge, Protector  
Master - A classic Alpha with a tendency toward sexual sadism. Including bdsm, exibitionism, vouyerism, etc.  
Daddy Dom - A classic Alpha with nurturing tendencies. They want to care for their omega more than anything. While all alphas have the potential to be great fathers Daddy Doms are the best.  
Supreme Alpha - Classic Alpha ++ Usually has the stereotypical knot, can be very possessive, and often times have Master like tendencies

Omega's fall into four different categories as well.  
Original - Sweet, Submissive, Sometimes Shy, Innocent to a point  
Pet - Like to crawl on all fours, play the part of a pet, tail, ears, etc.  
Little - Have the mindset of a young child. Very Innocent. Playful, Sweet, Caring  
Supreme Omega - Classic Omega ++ Has slick, can hold a knot, very possessive, extremely sexual

Sometimes Omega's can have more than one designation, but it very rarely happens. And certain types of Alphas can't have certain types of Omegas.

Original Alphas can have:Original Omegas and Pets. They don't have the patience for a baby, and couldn't fulfill a Supreme Omega

Masters can have: Original, Pets, and Supreme Omegas. They don't have the temperment for a Baby

Daddy Doms can have: Original, Pet, and Babies. They couldn't properly care for a Supreme Omega which would crush them

Supreme Alpha can have: Pet or Supreme Omega. They are too rough for both Babies and Original Omegas.

Alphas:

Sam – Supreme Alpha/Daddy Dom (only one because of the demon blood. No one knows except him Dean and Cas.)  
Dean – Original Alpha  
Charlie – Mistress  
Michael – Master

Omegas:  
Gabriel – Supreme Omega/ Baby (rarest combination and only Cas and Michael know about it.)  
Castiel – Orginal Omega  
Dorothy – Supreme Omega  
Lucifer – Pet

Laws:

Laws Restrict the selling or adoption of an Omega that is not a type for the Alpha (ex: A master can't buy or adopt a Baby)

Private Sales of an Omega are the only acceptable sale of an Omega. (There is of course a black market though.)

If an Alpha is unfit the Omega will be instantly removed.

There are training schools and pounds for unruly Omegas. (Basically brainwashing facilities)

Blood tests are given at 16. It tells where you test at. But it only detects a dominant gene due to there being so few dual omegas and no dual alphas. With the exception of Sam for above reasons.


	2. Chapter 1

Gabriel made no effort to lift his head as the door to his cell opened for the umpteenth time today. He'd given up caring what these people did to him years ago. He was just a plaything after all. Only good for sex and babies. And Gabriel knew he wasn't good for that last one either. Only for sex.

"Stay still." the man behind him said. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He never moved. It was pointless. Gabriel recognized his voice. He was one of the Original Alpha's that worked here. He used Gabriel usually about once a day. Sometimes more. It depended on how sexually frustrating the day had been. Gabriel hated getting fucked by Original Alpha's. They couldn't get him off. They didn't have the equipment. Not that they really cared about how Gabriel was feeling. But they also couldn't soothe his little side. Original Alpha's weren't nurturing in the least. Gabriel tried to steady his speeding heart. Well, speeding grace really, but either way he was internally freaking out. He tried to take a few calming breaths. He didn't want the Alpha to notice though. It would do the opposite of helping him calm down. He couldn't help but hiss as the Alpha thrust a finger into him to get him to slick. Gabriel decided that was one of the worst parts of this. Though there weren't really any good parts of living in the Omega Pound. He turned his thoughts to other things as the worker pushed into him. He thought about the sun and how much he missed it. How much he missed soaring through the clouds. He missed the smell of the earth after a rain, and the color of the grass. He missed people. Good people. Not these despicable pieces of dust that Gabriel was around everyday now. He grunted as the Alpha pushed in a bit to harshly.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." He said slapping Gabriel's ass as he continued to plow into him. Gabriel wished that he could smite this stupid son of a bitch right where he stood, but the feeling of the cuffs on his arms told him it would never work. He'd just end up getting punished. He turned his focus back to where it had been before. Things he missed. He missed Castiel. His little brother. The little brother he'd practically raised. He felt hot tears filling his eyes. He wondered what Michael had done to Cassie after he left. Gabriel's heart ached at the thought, but he couldn't stay there anymore. Michael was going to kill him. He felt the Alpha's load shooting into his ass and the man pulled out. He left, the door banging behind him. Gabriel settled himself back into the lying position he'd been in before the man came in when a voice in the hall caught his attention. One was the voice of Mal. She was the only worker in this damn place that wasn't half mad. She was a Mommy Dom. She led tours for Alphas looking to adopt an Omega. Gabriel came closer to the front of his cage, trying to see this new Alpha. He smelled wonderful. A Supreme Alpha by the smell of him. There was a hint of something else in his scent too though. Gabriel wasn't quite sure what it was.

"And here we have our old-timers." Mal said. Her voice was businesslike, not the usual tone of disgust the other's had when they walked through here. He was glad Mal was giving this Alpha a tour. He could feel slick start to form as the smell of the Alpha got closer. He smelled so good. Damn them for constantly keeping him in his Omega space. He'd have a puddle under him by the time they got close to him. And that was not attractive. Especially not, Gabriel realized, with the mixture of the Original Alpha's cum in there as well. He looked like a whore. He felt like one too. He hung his head in shame and went back to his bed and curled up in it. Tears rolled hotly down his cheeks as he tried to control his sobbing. He could hear them getting closer. Mal's click-clack from her heels and the Alpha's heavy foot falls.

"This is the one we've had the longest." she said with a sigh. "He's been here nine years."

"Why so long?" The Alpha asked. Gabriel could feel the Alpha's gaze upon him and couldn't help but shudder. His voice was perfect. Just like his scent. But Gabriel knew this Alpha would never take him. "He has a dual presentation." Mal said. He could tell by the sound of the clip that she'd given the Alpha his sheet. Now the Alpha would know why Gabriel was unwanted. Why he too wouldn't want Gabriel. "So Mr. Winchester have you made your decision?" Mal asked.

"Yes I have." The Alpha said.

"Excellent! Let's just go back to the office so we can get your paperwork going." she said excitedly. Gabriel sniffled and curled in on himself. There went another one. He was partially glad he never saw Mr. Winchester's face. It would make him easier to forget.

 _ **If you guys have any questions please feel free to ask. :) ~Blackbird**_


	3. Chapter 2

Earlier that morning...

"Sam you need someone." Castiel said, following the much taller man into the living room.

"No! Cas it's still...It's still to soon." Sam said wringing his hands like he always did when he was anxious.

"Come on Sammy, it's been two years." Dean said. "You need to move on. It doesn't have to be sexual, but you need someone. Someone to take care of."

"I..." Sam started but stopped. He looked between his brother and brother-in-law. Dean and Castiel had been together since high school. It hadn't surprised him when they got married before Castiel started college. He thought he'd be married by now. Maybe with a kid. Or at least one on the way. He sighed. They were right. He needed someone. Even...even if it wasn't for sex. He needed to take care of someone. It was part of who he was. "But I don't want to start dating again." he said finally.

"Why don't you try one of the Omega pounds." Castiel suggested. "They always have too many Omegas. It might be easier to find a platonic Omega there."

"You really think so?" Sam asked, looking at Castiel skeptically.

"I'm sure Sam." he said, meeting Sam's eyes head on.

"Al...Alright. I'll go check there after breakfast." he said.

"Sounds good Sammy." Dean said clapping him on the back. They went to the dining room and sat back down to the breakfast they had previously deserted in lieu of the conversation. Sam took a bite of his pancakes, now soggy with syrup. He didn't even notice though. His mind was moving a mile a minute thinking of things he would need to do if he did adopt an Omega. He stopped himself. _Sam...stop...you don't even know if you'll find someone tonight. Just calm down. Eat your breakfast._ He took a slow deep breath and then let it out. He finished eating and started getting his stuff together.

"Dude are you going to be okay?" Dean asked, coming upstairs to check on him. "Do you need me to go with you?"

"No." Sam said shaking his head. "No I'll be fine. Really. Anyway today is you and Cas day. You deserve this. I know you look forward to it." He grabbed his wallet, opened it to be sure that his ID was in there and shoved it into his pocket. "I promise Dean. I'll be fine."

"Sammy..." he said.

"I promise I'm not lying." Sam said, looking straight into his brother's eyes so he could see the honesty.

"Alright. Call me. As soon as your done." he said.

"I will." Sam said, giving him a smile. "I'll see you later. Don't forget to clean up any mess you and Cas make."

"Oh haha." Dean called after him. Sam chuckled and walked out the door to his car. He got in behind the wheel and slowly backed down the driveway. He headed to the closest Omega Pound he knew of in their area, his fingers tapping nervously on the wheel.

Once he parked Sam had so psych himself up so he could actually walk through the door. It looked like the waiting room of a hospital. Or a doctor's office.

"Can I help you sir?" a bright young lady asked, coming over to him.

"Um...yes." he said, trying to think of what he should say. "I'm looking to adopt an O..omega."

"Alright sir. Can I see your designation ID?" she asked, politely. Sam pulled out his wallet and showed her the little card that told her he was a Supreme Alpha.

"I can show you what we have for you." she said smiling. She headed to a side door and Sam followed a short distance behind, into the heart of the pound.

The tour was rather boring. Not one omega caught his eye. And he honestly was trying to feel a connection. He wanted someone to take care of again. He kicked himself again for being so stubborn that it took Castiel and Dean pointing it out to him to get him to act on his feelings of loneliness.

"And here's our old-timers." the girl, Mal, said smiling. She'd told him her name a few sections ago. He looked in at them as they walked. They all looked sad back here. They reached the last cage and Sam's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't see the Omega's face. Though he was sure it was gorgeous. His back was pale and beautiful, despite the scars that Sam guessed were from a whip. His heart went out to the little omega in the cage.

"This is the one we've had the longest." she said, "He's been here nine years."

"Why so long?" Sam asked, tearing his eyes away from the beauty in front of him. He had been trying to figure out what color the Omega's hair was.

"He has a dual presentation." she said handing him the information paper on the Omega. Sam felt like he couldn't breath. For a number of reasons. Reason number one, the picture of the Omega showed that he was even more gorgeous in the face than Sam's imagination could do him justice. Two the Omega was a Little/Supreme Omega presentation. He was perfect for Sam. He deserved a home. Sam couldn't imagine nine years in this hell.

"So Mr. Winchester have you decided on an Omega?" Mal asked.

"Yes I have." Sam said, turning his attention back to Gabriel. Soon he'd be able to take him home with him. Cuddle him. Play with him. Take care of him.

"Excellet! Let's just head to the office so we can get your paper work going." she said excitedly.

They went back to the office. Sam was a little nervous. Since Gabriel (he'd seen that that was the Omega's name) was a dual presentation it would cost him more to adopt him. Especially since Gabriel's presentation was a rare one. Though Sam didn't care how much it cost. He just had to take that little angel home. He knew that they would question whether or not he could handle Gabriel in Little Space. They might even make him take a quiz or something, which really, Sam didn't need but that would just get things all messed up and he might never get his little angel home and that might kill him.

"So who are you looking at?" Mal asked.

"I want to take Gabriel." Sam said, watching as she stopped what she was doing.

"You think you can take care of him?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "What do you do if he falls into Little Space?"

"You take care of him. You can ask him simple questions to figure out his age. You play together. Watch movies. That sort of thing. Though it can depend on the Little. He was glad he'd taken that study of Omega's class in college. The text book answers worked to not give him away as a Daddy Dom. No one could know he was an Alpha with dual presentation. It would be the ened of the world.

She nodded approvingly. "He needs to get out of here."

"Well I want to take him out of here." he said, being honest. Mal had been nothing but kind to him. He was sure she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I'll get the paperwork ready." she said leaving the room. Sam waited anxiously for her to come back. He just wanted to get Gabriel and take him home.

Shortly she came back and Sam signed the papers. He then waited until Mal brought in a sedated Gabriel.

"He's been sedated?" Sam asked in shock. Had he really put up that much of a fight?

"He was sleeping, but it's standard procedure." Mal said. "He'll wake up in about an hour...take good care of him okay?"

He took Gabriel out her arms and nodded. "Of course."

The drive home was a quiet one. Every so often Sam would look over at Gabriel to make sure he was okay. Gabriel just lay there, snoring softly, as they traveled back to the house. Sam let himself and Gabriel in seeing that Dean and Cas had chosen to go somewhere. Sam was actually quite thankful for that. He'd have a few minutes to himself to get things ready for Gabriel. He smiled at the sleeping Omega in his arms. He was going to take good care of his baby.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriel slowly woke up. His bed was much softer than normal. Man, he must be getting good at tricking himself. He could feel a soft blanket on top of him. He was very warm. Both of which caused alarms to sound in his head. He shouldn't be so comfortable like this. What was going on?" He opened his eyes sleepily, looking around. He was in a room. Not his room at the pound. A different room. The walls were cement, painted white so that the one small window helped brighten the room immensly. He realized he was on a bed. There was a dark blanket covering him. And the warmth was coming from the man lying next to him. Gabriel was in shock. He'd been adopted. That must be what happened. It was the only thing that made sense. He quickly got off the bed. Omegas weren't supposed to be one Alpha's bed except for when the Alphas were fucking them. He went to Alpha's side of the bed and knelt there, waking for him to wake up. After a few minutes, he decided maybe Alpha would want to be woken up. After all he was sure Alpha would want to use him, now that he was here. He slowly leaned forward and shook his Alpha's shoulder.

"Alpha." he said. His voice sounded crackly and dry even to himself. "Alpha wake up." he said, shaking him a little harder. Sam shot up in bed and looked around for a minute before realizing that it was Gabriel. He smiled and picked Gabriel up, causing the smaller man to squeak. Alpha apparently wasn't wasting any time.

"How did you sleep sweetheart?" Sam asked. Gabriel froze in awe. This was the man...Mr. Winchester. This was the man who smelled so amazing. How had Gabriel not recognized it before.

"Good Alpha." he squeaked. He was trembling now. He never thought that he'd be this scared to be used again, but he desperately wanted Alpha to like him. Which he wouldn't if he used Gabriel. Gabriel was to loose and didn't squirm enough. All the workers that used him told him so. Sam wrapped his arms around him, keeping him warm.

"Why did you get of of bed sweetheart?" he asked concerned. Had Gabriel been uncomfortable. He was more than willing to give Gabriel one of the guest rooms if that would make him happy. All he wanted to do was make the man in his lap happy.

"Omegas aren't supposed to be in Alpha's bed when not being used." he recieted.

Sam frowned. "Sweetheart, I want you to sleep in bed with me. You don't have to stay on the floor. I like holding you." Gabriel blushed. Somewhere deeper down his Little squealed, and his normal self's heart fluttered. He was wanted.

"R...Really?" he asked in shock. "My first Dom...he hated me being in the bed. Except for when we were fucking." Sam winced slightly at the word fucking.

"What was he?"

"He was a master." Gabriel said softly. Sam frowned. Masters weren't supposed to have Littles. He knew that it was slightly different since Gabriel was dual, but he'd seen on the chart that he was more Little than Omega.

"Oh sweetheart." he cooed, hugging him. Gabriel stiffened, waiting for Sam to break the contact and slap him. In the pound comfort always came at the price of physical pain. Sam noticed the stiffening and tried to get him to relax. He rubbed his back making sure to be extremely careful since he wasn't sure how old those scars had been. They may still be tender. Gabriel slowly started to relax. It was hard to stay alert with soothing of his back, and the sweet kisses Alpha was placing down his neck.

"No one is going to hurt you." Sam said soothingly, "My name's Sam Winchester. I adopted you from the pound today. It's a long story, but I'm going to take care of you. Can you tell me your name?"

Gabriel blinked. "I am Omega, Alpha." he said. "You name me. My last Master called me "Slut" or "Bitch" just to give you some ideas, Alpha."

Sam frowned. "I want to call you by your real name. Your birth name." He knew Gabriel's name already from the paper work, but he wanted to hear the sweet, little Omega say it.

"Um...Gabriel Alpha. They call me Gabriel." he said softly, looking down at his hands which were fiddling with the buttons of Sam's shirt. His little was peeking through a little.

"Gabriel. What a perfect name." Sam said smiling. He stroked Gabriel's hair watching the Omega shudder and lean into the touch. His hair was soft and apparently very sensitive. He'd have to remember that. Sam wasn't ready for sex yet and he knew Gabriel wasn't either, but now that he had Gabriel with him he couldn't imagine not taking their relationship to that level. Gabriel was much to beautiful to pass up that chance.

"Alpha?" He asked, pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

"Yes Gabriel?" he said still stroking his hair.

"You are a lot nicer than I thought any Alpha could be." he said quietly. "Thank you for not punishing me for being on your bed and touching you. And waking you up."

"Baby those aren't things to be punished for." Sam said quietly. "I promise."

The door downstairs slammed, making Gabriel jump. Sam had laid him back down and wasn't currently reading to him about faeries and the magic they could work.

"Sammy we're home!" Dean called. Gabriel whimpered, not sure what was going on. Sam stroked his cheek.

"It's okay. It's just my brother and his husband. They live here too." he explained gently.

"Will they like me Alpha?" he asked nervously. "What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you sweetheart. I'm sure they will. Do you want to go downstairs and meet them?"

"Y...Yes." Gabriel said after a moment of thinking.

They went downstairs and found Dean and Castiel in the kitchen. "Dean, Cas." Sam said, "This is my omega Gabriel."

At the name Castiel whirled around. Gabriel gasped when he say the face of his little brother. Not caring about his Alpha possibly punishing him for it Gabriel surged forward and hugged Castiel as tight as he could. "Cassy." he sobbed. "You're okay."

"Gabriel." Castiel said in shock. He couldn't believe his brother was really here. What were the odds that Sam would adopt his brother? Cas had known they would be perfect for each other after Sam told him and Dean about the demon's blood situation. He'd never expected Sam to actually be able to find Gabriel though so he'd kept his mouth shut and not brought him up.

"Brother." Castiel said, his voice thick with emotion. He'd didn't even care about the shocked look on the two Alpha's faces. He focused on Gabriel. "I thought you were dead."

Gabriel sniffled. "I've been so worried about you. I'm so glad you're okay. Michael didn't hurt you did he?"

"Michael?" Castiel asked confused. What did their oldest brother have to do with anything.

"Never mind." Gabriel said shaking. He wasn't going to tell Castiel if he hadn't been hurt. There was no use crying over Gabriel's extremely depressing teenage years.

"I'm so glad your here." Castiel said. He turned to Dean. "Dean, this is my brother Gabriel. Gabriel this is my Alpha and husband Dean."

"Hi." Gabriel said shyly. A light blush covered his cheeks. He'd just made a fool of himself in front of his Alpha and his brother-in-law. Great way to start out.

"Nice to meet you." Dean said trying to give the angel a friendly smile. It didn't exactly look friendly, but Gabriel appreciated the gesture.

"Are you guys ready for dinner?" Sam asked.

"We picked up pizza and pie." Castiel said. "We can talk more while we eat." He gave Gabriel another quick hug. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yes we do." Gabriel said softly. "Yes we do." Sam pulled out his chair for him making Gabriel blush.

"So your Cassy's big brother?" Dean asked studying Gabriel.

"Yes sir." Gabriel said not making eye contact. Sam took Gabriel's hand to let him know that he was there. That Gabriel was safe and okay.

"You two look nothing alike." Dean said.

"We get that a lot" Gabriel said. "I got more of mom's looks and Cassy got more of dad's." Dean nodded accepting the answer.

"Gabriel practically raised me." Castiel said. "Mother and Father were gone a lot."

"Luci and Michael were no help either." Gabriel said softly. Sam flinched at Lucifer's name. It'd been years, but his heart still twinged every time he heard it.

"Yes." Castiel said. "Lucifer was focused on Alphas and drinking. Partying. Michael was always studying. Though he did spend a lot of time with you Gabriel. He said you helped him study." Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand so tight the Alpha lost feeling in his finger.

"Gabriel." he said softly. It seemed to pull the Omega out of his thoughts and the grip on Sam's hand released. Apparently, Michael was not a good subject. Sam tucked that away for later. They'd have to talk about what happened. They had a lot to talk about actually. But he wanted to wait until Gabriel was out of Omega space. It would make things too hard.

"Sorry Alpha." he whispered.

"It's okay sweetheart. Just eat your dinner. I'm sure your tired." Sam replied soothingly. He was rewarded with a tender squeeze.

 _"Yes Alpha. I am rather tired." he said. As if to prove it he gave an involuntary yawn. His eyes blinking heavily._

"Take a few more bites. Then I'm taking you up to bed." Sam said. Gabriel nodded and obliged. He took a few more bites of the delicious stir-fry before putting his fork down and cuddling into Sam like a cat seeking warmth. Sam smiled and scooped him up.

"Goodnight Gabriel. Sleep well my brother." Castiel said.

"You too Cassy." Gabriel mumbled already half asleep. His eyes were closed and he snuggled closer to Sam's warm, strong chest. He could feel more than hear him humming a song. The Sound of Silence maybe? He lay against his Alpha's chest content to just listen and feel. The gentle vibrations against his face and hand lulled him to sleep.

 _ **I hope you guys are liking this story. Please be sure to r &r :) **__**~Blackbird**_


	5. Chapter 4

Gabriel woke up the next morning feeling more himself, but still not back to normal. He felt more in Little space this morning. Which for him was a step in the right direction since he felt more comfortable in Little space than he did in Omega space. He quickly glanced at Daddy, who was still sleeping, and giggled. He decided a morning game of hide and seek would be fun. He crawled carefully out of bed and started running around the room looking for the best hiding place. It had to be somewhere Daddy would find, but not anywhere that would be too scary. He noticed a wooden trunk at the end of Sam's bed. He could climb in there. Daddy would never find him. At least not for a long time. He giggled and climbed into the trunk quietly. He didn't want to wake Daddy. He closed the lid of the trunk and waited for Daddy to find him. There was a key hole as well as a couple other holes so Gabriel could breathe. The trunk was warm and smelled like Sam, causing Gabriel to get drowsy. He tried to keep his eyes open. He wanted to be awake when Daddy found him. But it was so hard to keep his eyes open. The fluttered and slowly fell, Gabriel's mouth dropping open and little breaths puffed in and out as he slept peacefully.

Sam woke up later and noticed Gabriel wasn't in bed. He frowned. He'd told Gabriel yesterday that he wanted him in his bed for sleeping as well as sex. Where could he have gone. He glanced toward the door but he knew Gabriel wouldn't have gone to the other rooms without him. He was too nervous. That meant Gabriel had to be hiding somewhere in the room. He checked the closet and under the bed. He wasn't really sure where Gabriel could've gone. He got the feeling that Gabriel was playing hide-and-seek with him. He shook his head. He had to find his little angel. The trunk at the end of hi bed caught his eye. It didn't have anything in. He'd thought about putting extra blankets in it, but he'd found out that Gabriel loved his blankets. He opened he trunk and smiled at the picture in front of him. Gabriel was laying in the trunk, all curled up. He had some drool running down his cheek, mouth wide open. He knelt down and gently shook his shoulder.

"Gabriel? Angel are you okay?" he asked, as the little boy slowly opened his eyes.

"Daddy!" he said smiling sleepily. "I'm fine. Hungry."

"Alright let's go see what there is for breakfast." he said smiling. Gabriel nodded and held out his arms out to Sam to be picked up. Sam smiled and obliged. Gabriel snuggled into his neck. He loved taking care of his little angel already.

"Daddy?" Gabriel said as Sam headed out the door of his room.

"Yes baby?" He asked kissing Gabriel's cheek.

"Don't ever leave me. Kay?" he said, looking up at Sam innocently.

"I won't Gabriel." he said soothingly. "I won't." They went to the kitchen where Cas and Dean were already making breakfast. Sam put Gabriel in a booster seat.

"You'll get your food soon kiddo." Dean said, seeing the longing look Gabriel was giving the pancakes in the pan.

"Okay." he mumbled, content for the moment to just sit there.


	6. Chapter 5

Dean placed the pancakes down for Gabriel after cutting them. He was better with Littles than most Alphas were because he'd practically raised Sam when they were little. There dad was never home and their mom had died, leaving Sam and Dean to rely on each other. Sam smiled as Gabriel started eating his pancakes.

"Gabriel has always loved all things sweet." Castiel said, from his seat across from Gabriel. He was watching his brother in interest. He'd never seen this side of him before.

"Ah my baby has a sweet tooth does he?" Sam said tickling Gabriel fondly. Gabriel giggled and batted at Sam's hand.

"Daddy stop!"

"Stop!" Sam said as he kept tickling him, "But you're just so cute when you giggle."

"I not cute Daddy!" he giggled, trying to push Sam's hand away.

"I think your adorable." he said kissing Gabriel's nose. He giggled and blushed. Gabriel seemed to be in thought for a moment then quickly pecked the corner of Sam's mouth making the taller man smile even brighter. "I think a movie sounds good. Don't you baby?" He asked smiling.

"In daddy's room?" he asked shyly. He'd seen the TV in Sam's room, and as much as he liked Dean and loved Castiel he wanted to snuggled with daddy.

"If you want sweetheart." Sam said picking him up. "But I think a bath is in order first."

"Bubbles?" Gabriel asked seriously.

"I'll see what I can do okay?" Sam said as they walked down the hall to the bath tub. He sat Gabriel on the closed toilet, turning on the water so he could get it to the right temperature. Once it wasn't too hot or too cold Sam carefully helped Gabriel into the tub and added a little soap so some bubbles would form.

"Bubbles!" Gabriel said excitedly picking up a handful of white froth in wonder before placing it in Sam's hair and giggling. "Daddy you've got bubbles in your hair!"

Sam sighed. "I see that." He wiped the bubbles out of his hair and looked at Gabriel very seriously. "Let's keep the bubbles in the tub okay?"

"Okay daddy." he said nodding. Sam sighed. He hoped he didn't have too many problems with Gabriel today. He didn't want to punish him without establishing rules first. But they couldn't do that till Gabriel was in his right mind. And while bubbles in his hair wasn't a punishable offense Sam could already tell that Gabriel was a sneaky, smart Little one. He'd definitely have to keep an eye on him. Especially with all the weapons and priceless artifacts in the bunker. He looked at his watch it was already close to noon when they sat down to eat now it was getting close to 2. He sighed and grabbed the shampoo. The days were just flying by.

"Daddy okay?" Gabriel asked innocently, having heard Sam's sigh.

"Yeah sweetheart daddy's okay." Sam said as he started to massage the shampoo into Gabriel's hair. He watched, smiling, as the man's eyes fluttered closed and he hummed appreciatively. "Are you okay Gabriel?"

"Yes daddy." he replied. Sam grabbed the cup from the edge of the tub and filled it with water. Using his left hand to block Gabriel's face he slowly poured the water over his hair to rinse it out. Once he was done with Gabriel's hair he made quick work of his body, not wanting the water to get too cold. He wrapped him up in a big fluffy towel and took him to their room. "We need to get you some clothes soon." He said sitting him on the bed.

"Clothes?" Gabriel said. "I get my own clothes? Can I choose them Daddy?"

"Of course sweetheart." Sam said pulling out an old t-shirt of his that Gabriel could wear for now as well as a pair of gym shorts Sam forgot how he came to own. He helped Gabriel put them on then bundled the smaller man up in blankets. "What do you want to watch Gabriel?"

"I want to watch...Willy Wonka!" he said his eyes sparkling. Sam laughed thinking about what Castiel had said. Of course Willy Wonka would be Gabriel's favorite movie. He put in the original version and watched as Gabriel's face scrunched up into a pout.

"Not this one daddy. The other one." he said, like he was the one talking to a child. Sam shook his head and put in the newer version with Johnny Depp and climbed in the bed with Gabriel. Gabriel instantly climbed into his lap and snuggled into him with all the blankets so it was like they were in a little nest. Sam wrapped his arms around him as they watched the movie. Gabriel's eyes were riveted to the T.V taking it in with wonder and awe. His eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Sam loved watching the little microexpressions he made during the different parts. By the end though Gabriel's eyes were heavy, struggling to stay open as Sam slowly played with his hair lulling him closer and closer to sleep. As his eyes fluttered shut for the rest of the night he whispered, "I love you daddy."

Sam felt a warmth spread through his body. How long had it been since someone said that to him? "I love you too Gabriel." he whispered. And as he lay there with a sleeping Little and the credits rolling he found that he really meant it too.


	7. Chapter 6

Gabriel blinked sleepily. He was warm, almost too warm and there was something tickling his neck. He rubbed his eyes trying to gather his surroundings. He knew he was in Sam's room because he'd seen it before. After waking up here three mornings in a row he knew how to tell that it was Sam's room. He realized the tickling feeling was Sam's breath. They'd fallen asleep in the blanket nest last night. He was still in Sam's lap cuddled into him. Sam was curled around Gabriel, face buried in Gabriel's neck. Gabriel smiled and slowly reached out to stroke Sam's hair. He didn't think he'd be punished for this, but he'd been punished for less. He wasn't a fool. He knew Sam would punish him sometimes. He'd seen the flash in Sam's eyes when he'd put the bubbles in his hair. Even in Little space Gabriel understood that Sam did not like having bubbles in his hair. Sam started to stir Gabriel let go of his hair so Sam could pull away and wake himself up. "Morning Sam." Gabriel said softly. He was studying the bed sheet so he missed the giant grin that crossed Sam's face at the realization that Gabriel was himself now. Well, himself being a loose term. Gabriel didn't think he could ever get back to being the person he was when he was younger. The person Castiel knew. He was to broken for that.

"Morning Gabriel." Sam said smiling. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man happy to hear his voice. He hadn't really talked in Omega Space, and he had a different way of talking in Little Space. Sam was incredibly happy to hear Gabriel's real voice. "How are you feeling?" he asked rubbing his back lovingly.

"I feel..." Gabriel struggled to come up with the word he wanted. "Okay? I guess?"

"Do you feel up to talking about things?" he asked rubbing his back still. He wanted Gabriel to feel safe when they had this talk.

"What things?" Gabriel asked picking at a piece of skin on his hands. Sam moved and covered them, rubbing them soothingly.

"Rules. Expectations. Aspects of our relationship." he said, drawing Gabriel close. He felt him tense at first, slowly relaxing as he realized Sam just wanted to hold him.

"You own me Sam. There's not really anything to talk about." He said tiredly, not meeting Sam's eyes. "I'm here for you to do what you like with me."

"Gabriel..." he said softly. He had tears in the corners of his eyes. It killed him to see Gabriel talking about himself like this. "I don't want to treat you like your nothing...I want us to have a real relationship the way Cas and Dean do. I want us to be Sam and Gabriel first and everything else second."

Gabriel sniffled. "You don't want me. Some two bit whore."

"You're not a two bit whore Gabe." he said wrapping his arms around Gabriel, wishing that he could show him, make him understand how much Sam already loved him. It was like they were made for each other.

"Sam I'm not someone you want to be with." He said miserably. "I'm just the piece on the side."

"But I want to be with you." Sam said gently. He lifted Gabriel's face up so he was looking at him. So that Gabriel could see the truth in his eyes. The sincerity.

"Why?" Gabriel whispered when he saw how much Sam meant it.

"Because I love you." Sam said. Gabriel broke down sobbing at those words. Sam pulled him close whispering sweet nothings and caring words into his ears. Gabriel had waited for so long to hear someone, not his family, say those words. To feel like someone actually meant those words. To feel wanted. After everything he'd been through he thought no one would want him anymore. That he was over. But then Sam came along. Sam saved him. Sam _wanted_ him. Gabriel couldn't begin to comprehend it. So he just clung to Sam crying, not really sure if they were happy tears or sad tears. Sam just held Gabriel waiting for him to calm down. He knew this must be pretty overwhelming for him. Sam hadn't meant it to be, but...it was. He stroked Gabriel's soft hair lovingly. "It's okay sweetheart. I've got you." Slowly, Gabriel calmed down.

"Are you okay Gabriel?" Sam asked gently as the crying subsided. Gabriel nodded, still cuddled into Sam. He didn't want to move scared that he might ruin this illusion. "Do you want to talk now?"

"Yes please." he said softly. His voice was thick from crying. There was a knock on their door.

"Who is it?" Sam called.

"It's me." Castiel said. "I brought up some food. I thought you two might like some breakfast." Gabriel's stomach growled. Sam chuckled. "Sounds like a good idea Cas. Bring it in please." The door opened and Castiel came in carrying a tray with a bowl of cereal for Gabriel and oatmeal for Sam.

"It's Lucky Charms. I remember they were your favorite." he said smiling at Gabriel, who slowly sat up to take the cereal.

"Thaks Cassy." he said giving his brother a small smile. Castiel's smile seemed to grow ten fold as he realized that Gabriel was himself again.

"Maybe later we can spend some time together?" Castiel asked hopefully, looking back and forth between Sam and Gabriel. "Dean has found a hunt."

"I'd like that Gabriel said, "As long as..." he looked at Sam.

"Of course you and Castiel can hang out." he said, smiling. "I'll probably have to help Dean anyway. Will you be okay?"

"Yes Sam." Gabriel said, taking a bite of his cereal. He felt like he was on cloud nine right now. He didn't want to come down. But he knew as Castiel left that they would have to talk about things now.

"Where do you want to start?" Sam asked gently. He wanted Gabriel to be comfortable.

"Um...what's expected of me." he said, taking a nervous bite of his cereal.

"Well I expect you to be monogamous, but that ones pretty simple since Cas and Dean are married and Cas is your brother. I expect you to listen and follow the rules. To always tell me the truth. To come to me if you have concerns. Or if anything happens. And we are a family so I expect you to do your share around here. Do those expectations seem reachable and fair to you?"

Gabriel floundered for words for a minute. He'd never been asked his opinion on matters like this before. "Yes." he finally said after a while. "The seem fair and reachable."

"Alright." Sam said with a nod. "I think rules next would be good."

"O...okay." Gabriel said, wanting to make sure he listened well so he could memorize them. In the past he'd never been given a list of rules more than once. And rules were added or changed a lot.

"So rules are pretty simple. Tell the truth. Do your part. When your in little space Be careful. And no going in the library. Ask permission before you go somewhere. Tell me if you need anything when I'm going out...I think that's it for now. I'll let you know later if I think of more. And I'll make a list for us to keep somewhere so you can look it over when you need to."

"Really?" Gabriel said a little in awe at how perfect Sam was. Didn't he know that most Alpha's didn't do this?

"Now for punishments." Sam said. Gabriel tensed. He _hated_ punishments. They were always the worst things Alphas could think of. They were often cruel and twisted. In his experience given without warning and without reason as well. Sam drew Gabriel into his arms again, setting the bowl on the bed stand next to him. He rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay sweetheart. I think for now punishment when you're yourself or in Omega space will be lines, and in Little space it'll be corner time. We'll see later if we need to or want to adjust it."

"Okay." Gabriel said curling his hands up in Sam's shirt. He was waiting for the other boot to drop. The only subject they hadn't broached now was sex, but Sam didn't seem to notice he forgot anything. He was just rubbing Gabriel's back humming a nameless melody. Finally, Gabriel broached the subject. "What about sex?"

Sam stopped what he was doing and Gabriel waited in dreaded anticipation. "We won't have sex until we're both ready." He said. "So we don't need to discuss it now." Gabriel couldn't help himself he threw his arms around Sam hugging him tightly, scared he might disappear. Sam kissed his cheek and picked him up. "I'll take you down to the library to see Cas. Then I need to go find Dean okay?" Gabriel nodded his affirmation and they headed downstairs.

The library was one of the biggest rooms in the bunker. It was the closest room to Sam and Gabriel's room because normally it was where Sam spent most of his time. He planted Gabriel's feet on the floor just outside the door to the library, figuring he wouldn't want his brother to see him carried in. Gabriel slowly walked into the library still getting used to walking again after the pound.

"Gabriel!" Castiel said, looking up from the book he was reading. He got up and hugged him. Gabriel smiled and hugged his brother back tightly happy to see his little brother again.

"Hey Cassy. Glad I can actually talk to you now." he said, smiling.

"Yes!" Castiel said motioning for Gabriel to take the other chair, which he did. "We have a lot to catch up on!"

"Yeah, starting with how you ended up here." Gabriel said. "The last time I saw you you were twelve!"

Sam smiled seeing the two of them would be just fine and went to find Dean about that case he found.

"Well I met Dean in high school." Castiel said. "I thought he was very attractive. I was friends with Sam. We're the same age."

"Wait Sammy's only 23?! Really?!" Gabriel said in shock.

"The height adds many years." Castiel assured him. "But anyway Dean is your age. So he was a senior when I first met him. We all hung out a little. They told me they were hunters and I told them I was an angel. We started hunting together. Dean and I grew close. We found out we were compatible as far as our Alpha and Omega sides go and we've been together ever since."

"And Michael never touched you after I left?" Gabriel said worriedly.

"Never." Castiel said frowning. "Why would Michael have touched me?"

Gabriel sighed, "I guess now's the time to tell you my story Cassy..."


	8. Chapter 7

"Oh Gabriel." Michael called in a cruel, sing-song voice. Gabriel whimpered, trying desperately to just sink into the wall of his closet. Michael was going to hurt him. Michael always hurt him. "I know your in here Gabey." he said, smirking. "Cassie told me you were in here." Gabriel stiffened at Castiel's name. He knew Cassie hadn't meant to hurt him. Gabriel hadn't told his brother what Michael did in his room all the time. Why there were scuff marks on Gabriel's wall behind the headboard. Why there always seemed to be grunting and whimpering. Gabriel wanted to protect Castiel. Michael's attention turned to the closet. "I can smell you." he said, his smile curling wolfishly. He threw open the closet door, making Gabriel scream and cower. Michael grabbed his hair and dragged him out. Gabriel screamed at the pain. He could feel each strand pulling free from his head.

"Let me go!"

"Never! Did your really think you could be happy with him?" Michael said, sneering at him. Slowly, his face morphed into Sam's. The sneer still on his face. He threw Gabriel onto the bed. Gabriel instinctively curled up, as Sam/Michael brought his fist down...Gabriel's eyes snapped open. He had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey." Sam said softly, sitting up. Gabriel whimpered and moved away from him. The horrible nightmare still fresh in his mind. Sam turned on the bed side lamp. "Gabriel?"

"No." he whimpered. He clumsily got out of the bed, and ran to the closet to hide. He couldn't let Sam hurt him too. Dream Michael had been right. Gabriel would never be safe. He knew that. Sam slowly came to the closet. "Gabriel talk to me sweetheart." Gabriel was shaking, eyes wide with terror.

"Don't touch me!" he panicked. Sam put his hands up in surrender. "I'm gonna go get Cas. Okay?" He slowly stood and went to his brother's room.

A few minutes later a sleep Castiel came in with Sam. Sam grabbed his pillow and blanket and left the room. Gabriel waited a minute to be sure he was gone then crawled into Castiel's lap.

"It was just a nightmare." the younger angel said soothingly.

"But it was so real Cassie. And...it was Sam." he sobbed.

"It's just your mind playing tricks on you Gabriel." Castiel said, running his fingers through his big brother's hair lovingly. "You should tell Sam about your past in the morning."

"I don't want him to be like Michael." Gabriel whimpered, clinging to Castiel's shirt.

"Sam is not Michael, Gabriel. I promise." Castiel said.

"Will you sleep with me?" Gabriel asked, pleadingly, "Please I don't think I can handle being alone right now."

"Of course." Castiel said. They moved to the bed and Castiel covered the both up, Gabriel nestling in his chest. He kissed the older man's forehead and closed his eyes to sleep.

The next morning when Gabriel woke up Sam was in their room again. He was dressed in just a towel, his hair wet. "Morning." Gabriel said quietly.

"Good morning." Sam said softly. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about last night." Gabriel said, breaking it.

"It's okay." Sam said. "I understand. Nightmares." Gabriel nodded.

"Cas...Cas thinks I should tell you my story." Gabriel said, picking at an imaginary wrinkle in the blanket. Sam had turned to look at him, and Gabriel couldn't make eye contact. "I want to...but I'm scared of what you might think." The bed dipped as Sam sat down on his side of the bed.

"I will never judge you over something like whatever it is you've been through." Sam said seriously. Gabriel laughed mirthlessly.

"You don't know that for sure."

"I know that no matter what you tell me it won't change the fact that I love you." Sam said, looking right into Gabriel's life. The angel blushed. He didn't deserve someone as perfect as Sam. "I'll tell you my story. Maybe that'll help." Sam continued. "I'll start."

"Okay." Gabriel said.

"I was sixteen when I was tested like everyone else." Sam said, "I tested as a Supreme Alpha. And I started taking classes to learn more about myself and my place in life. I met a Supreme Omega at a school dance. Her name was Jess. She was smart and funny. We started dating, but she couldn't stand how I cared for her after sex or a heat or really at anytime. She said I wasn't letting her be independent. We ended up having this huge argument and breaking up. But I just kept thinking about what she had said. Why was I more caring than most Supreme Alphas? So I asked Castiel to scan my soul and see what was going on. Cas told me that the demon, Azazel, had been a Supreme Alpha so when he dropped his blood into my mouth, well that's where I picked up the Supreme Alpha from. My real DNA said that I was a Daddy Dom. Nobody knows except, me, Dean, Cas, and now you. I never even told Lucifer."

"As in my brother Lucifer?" Gabriel asked curiously.

Sam nodded, a lump settling in his throat, like it always did when he thought of Lucifer. "We started dating in college. He was sassy and sarcastic. He made me smile. He was a pet so he satisified both halves of my nature. We were happy..."

Flashback...

 _Sam sighed happily as Lucifer's hair tickled his nose. It smelled like the ocean, and was soft like a cloud. He smiled as Lucifer turned to him, sensing that he was awake. "Good morning handsome." he said, tracing Sam's jaw with a lazy finger._

 _"Morning." Sam said smiling_

End Flashback...

"We were together through all of college. Our senior year he was in a car accident. He was on his way home." Sam's voice was thick with emotion. "A drunk driver hit him. Dead on. He died on impact."

"I'm so sorry." Gabriel said. "I loved Luci. We were always really close when I was at home. When he moved away...it crushed me."

Sam nodded, "Tell me your story."

Gabriel sniffled, taking a calming breath in and letting it out slowly. "This is hard for me. So please. Let me take my time."

"Of course my love." Sam said, putting a hand on Gabriel's.

Gabriel nodded his thanks, and slowly started. "My story is more depressing. I was thirteen when I found out I had a dual presentation. My brother Michael...he was nineteen at the time. Was training to be a test administrator and tested all of us. No matter our age. He was a Master. Cruel and mean. He scared me when I was younger. Scares me even more now." He wrung his hands together. "He found it fascinating that I was 60% baby 40% Supreme Omega because the two are such opposites. He didn't tell my parents. He told them I was an anamoly. A beta. And they believed him. They had not reason suspect he was lying. He threatened me that if I told them he'd hurt Cassie and I couldn't let him do that. He was only nine at the time."

"That was very brave of you. Taking all that on for Cas." Sam said softly. He wrapped his arms carefully around Gabriel, letting his Omega take in his comfort.

Gabriel nodded and continued, "I was Michael's personal bitch for three years. I was beaten. Raped. Whatever he wanted. I...I was pregnant once, but the baby was still born. He...he wouldn't even let me see it."

"That's horrible." Sam said, his heart-wrenching at the thought of Gabriel, alone and scared being told his baby was dead.

Gabriel sniffled, "When I turned 16 I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't. So I ran away. Found a strip club a couple of towns over that was looking for someone and worked there for a couple years. One of the men there propositioned me. Quite a few times. I always shut him down. So he finally...He cornered me. And I bit him. I was scared, but he told the owner that I was a rabid bitch. The owner...the owner called the Omega Pound and I was taken away." He hadn't even realized he was crying until Sam was gently wiping the tears away.

"Baby I'm so sorry." he said voice barely above a whisper. "Do you want to keep going?"

"No." Gabriel whimpered, "But I need to."

"You're being so strong right now." Sam said kissing his neck chastely. "I'm so proud of you." Gabriel snuggled into him, and continued;

"I was in the Omega pound until you saved me. Everyday they made you watch these videos that sink you into whatever space they want so for me Omega space. I hated it. I was kept there constantly. Unable to let the real me, or little me surface. Constantly stuck in a subservient haze. And they would all use me."

"They had sex with you? Are they allowed to do that?" Sam said increduous.

"It's not illegal." Gabriel said, playing with his fingers. "No one had a claim on me. I was free game. When it first started I would fight it. I would fight everything. So they hurt me. They would whip me. Burn me. Berate and Degrade me. After a while I just kind of gave up. And then you saved me and it was like warming up after being frostbitten for forever. You literally saved me Sam and I will never be able to show you how much it means to me. And last night was so horrible. I had a nightmare where you turned into Michael and I know, _I know_ that you would never ever hurt me. I know that logically, but it's taking longer for the rest of me to catch up." he hung his head in shame. He was so broken. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sam said gently. He tilted Gabriel's face up so they could see each other. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for." Gabriel couldn't hold it in anymore. He threw himself into Sam smashing their lips together trying to convey everything he couldn't say into the kiss. Sam kissed back matching his passion and his feelings. Gabriel's eyes fluttered closed and he decided that he could spend the rest of his life kissing Sam Winchester. As long as the alpha would let him.


	9. Chapter 8

A few months later, Gabriel and Sam went to a Hunter gathering with Dean and Cas. It was Gabriel's first time being out of the house with other people besides Sam, Dean, and Cas.

"It's gonna be okay sweetheart." Sam said, rubbing his thumb over Gabriel's hand soothingly. "You're safe."

They drove to a big old farm house in the middle of no where. There was already a line of cars in the driveway and Dean parked the Impala off to the side so they could easily leave if they needed to. Sam took Gabriel's hand and led him inside.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Baby everybody will love you." Sam said. Gabriel opened his mouth to reply but was attacked by a flying mass of red hair.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute!" Charlie squealed letting go of Gabriel.

Sam laughed. "Well hello to you too Charlie."

"Where's Dorothy?" Dean asked, coming in with Cas.

"Upstairs laying down." Charlie said. "I told her not to drink to fast...I'll punish her later though, when she's feeling better." Dean nodded accepting the answer. Gabriel studied the new girl in front of them. He'd heard of Charlie before, but never seen her. Sam talked about her once of twice. She was a Master. And while Gabriel's experiences with Masters were limited to bad ones, he didn't think she was bad.

"So your Gabriel." Charlie said turning her attention back to him. "You are cute as a button. Just like Sammy said." Gabriel blushed a warm balloon swelling inside him. He felt all warm and fuzzy and...little. "He really didn't do your eyes justice though. They are magnificient." she said smiling warmly. Gabriel moved closer to Sam, hiding a little, feeling shy. "Oh look he's being shy." she said smiling. Gabriel hid fully behind Sam, sinking into little space faster than he knew. He was a bit nervous about how people would react.

"Daddy!" he whined. Sam's eyes widened realizing what had happened.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"She's making me all blushy." Gabriel said pointing at Charlie and pouting. The red-head just smiled watching them together.

"Ms Charlie made you blushy?" Sam said smiling. He picked him up.

"Yes." he whined, hiding his face in Sam's shoulder. Charlie and Sam both cooed, unable to help themselves.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sam asked Gabriel, "That she made you blushy."

"Yes." Gabriel said pouting at Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Gabriel whined. "Just is."

"Well then what do we say when we want someone to stop what they're doing?" Sam asked. Gabriel turned to Charlie

"No thank you." he said nodding his head like that was the ultimate insult.

"Alright." she said holding back a smile. "I'm sorry for making you blushy." She tickled him a little making him giggle. "I'm gonna go find Dorothy and then talk to Dean and Cas."

"Alright." Sam said smiling, waving to Charlie as she left.


	10. Chapter 9

Sam sat on the couch with Gabriel cuddling. He'd talk with people when they came to see them. But mostly he just talked to Gabriel. Over the past couple of months he and Gabriel had gotten more comfortable with each other. Slowly they'd gotten used to the other facets of their lives including Little space and Omega space. Gabriel loved destressing in Little space and Sam was happy to see him happy. He was still learning what Gabriel liked in Little space, but the more time they spent together the more he learned.

"Daddy I need to go potty." Gabriel said.

"Alright." Sam said moving to get up.

"No!" Gabriel said, almost panicking. "Gabey go. Daddy stay."

"Gabriel, I don't think that's a good idea." Sam said frowning.

"Daddy." he said "I need ta go alone." he said, lip wobbling.

"You have two minutes." Sam said after a minute. "Then Daddy is coming to get you." Gabriel nodded and ran off through the throng of people. Sam knew he wouldn't get hurt, but he didn't want Gabriel to get lost. He waited a couple minutes, but Gabriel still wasn't back. He frowned and went to the bathroom. Gabriel wasn't there. Sam started to panic. What if something happened? He was making his way back to the couch in case Gabriel was back there now when he heard Jo calling for him. He made his way to her and found a crying Gabriel in her arms at the punch bowl. Relief flooded through him like a tidal wave.

"Oh Gabriel your safe." he said. Gabriel held his arms out to Sam. Sam carefully took him from Jo hugging the angel back as tightly as he could.

"Daddy my tummy hurts. And I couldn't find you. And it was scary." he whimpered. "Miss Jo was nice though. She said she'd find you."

"Thank you." Sam said to Jo.

"No problem." she said smiling. "I'd get the little one home though. I think he has a heat coming on."

Sam's eyes widened. "A heat?"

"Yeah." Jo said, laughing. "A heat. Take him home Sam." Sam nodded and went to find Cas and Dean. He found them, sucking face in the kitchen. He cleared his throat. Slowly, Dean pulled away from Cas. "What is it Sammy?"

"I need to get Gabriel home now. He's got a heat coming on and he's in little space. He's had enough tonight. I need to take them Impala."

"Sam..." Dean started, but Sam cut him off.

"I don't want to hear about your car Dean I tried to tell you we should drive separate but you wouldn't hear of it..."

"SAM!" Dean said, shutting him up. "Take the car and get your ass home. Cas'll bring me later right babe?"

"'Of course." Castiel said nodding.

Sam blinked a couple times in shock. "Thank you."

"Go get'em Tiger." Dean said clapping him on the back. He turned back to Castiel and Sam knew he was being dismissed.

"Daddy my tummy." Gabriel whined.

"I know sweetheart." he cooed as they walked down to the Impala. Sam sat Gabriel in the passenger's seat and buckled him in. "We'll be home soon. And Daddy will give you a nice warm bath. We'll get you in some fuzzy jammies. Then we'll do lots of cuddling before bed okay?"

"Okay." he said yawning. The events and excitement of the evening already leaving him. Sam kissed his forehead and went around the driver's side. He started the car and quickly, well as quickly as he could, drove them home. By the time they got home Gabriel was sound asleep. Sam was hesitant to wake him up so he just dressed him in jammies and climbed in bed with him, holding him close. "Tomorrow, we'll have to talk about what we want to do about this." he whispered to his sleeping lover, "I would love nothing more than to have a little fledgling with you, but...I don't know if you want that after everything...We'll talk about it tomorrow. I love you Gabriel." He kissed his cheek and closed his eyes to join Gabriel in sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning Gabriel woke up hot and sweaty. He felt sticky all over and the blankets were tangled around his legs. Sam's arm was thrown around him, a feeling that he normally loved, but now it just felt like so much pressure that he threw his arm off before he could even think of what he was doing. He froze as Sam groaned his arm now behind him. "Morning." Sam said his voice thick with sleep.

"Morning." Gabriel said quietly as the reality of his current situation hit him. He was in heat. A million feelings rushed through him ranging from terror to excitement and everywhere in between.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked, noticing the shift in his body language. In the few months they'd been together Sam had learned to read Gabriel pretty well. He knew when the angel wanted to talk and when he wanted to be left alone. Right now Gabriel was in between the two.

"I'm in heat." Gabriel said softly. His voice quivered a little. Sam couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling, though he suspected fear. "But I've...I've never been able to carry a baby to full term alive. I've had miscarriages and a stillbirth Sam. I'm a failure as an Omega."

"You are not." Sam said hugging him. "Don't call yourself that." He sniffled. Sam didn't understand Sam couldn't understand. Couldn't understand his feelings of failure. How he felt when each of his precious children died. He never got to see any of them. All four of them had died before their first breath. And it was all Gabriel's fault. He whimpered at the reminder of what a failure his body was. The sting of Michael's hand on his face was so real.

"Gabriel!" Sam said in shock. Gabriel blinked realizing that he'd just slapped himself, causing the stinging in his cheek. "Why did you do that?" Sam asked in shock

"Because my body is a failure." he whispered. He hung his head in shame.

"Gabriel Winchester!" Sam said sternly. "Look at me." Gabriel slowly turned his eyes to Sam. Now he would finally see Sam's dark side. Gabriel was sure of it. Sam would hit him. Or tell him to hit himself. Something to cause him pain. He still knew logically that Sam would never, ever hurt him. He em knew /em that. He just couldn't get his body with the program. He even knew that his only punishment would be writing lines, but he still couldn't convince himself that was true. Sam sighed and hugged him gently, and slowly so he wouldn't startle him. "I love you...now let's come over here to the desk and you can write your lines."

"Yes Sam." he said softly. He followed his Alpha to the desk and let himself be guided to the chair.

"I think fifty will be good for now. We have other things to discuss." Sam said, "I want you to write 'I will not hit myself.' fifty times."

"Yes Sam." Gabriel said softly. He waited for Sam to leave him there to wallow. But Sam stayed right there, watching over him as Gabriel shakily started writing the words. He couldn't decide if Sam being there made it better or worse. On one hand it made him feel better because he knew that Sam still loved him. That he was still wanted. That he hadn't fucked everything up. But on the other hand it made him remember why he was here. Writing lines. At the desk in the corner. He kept writing his hand slowly steadying the more he wrote.

After what felt like forever he finished his fifty lines. "All done Sam." he said quietly. Sam looked over the paper and kissed his cheek. "Good job sweetheart. Do you understand why I had to punish you?"

"I slapped myself." Gabriel said.

"And that's bad because..." Sam said.

"Because..." Gabriel said trying to think. If this was any other Alpha he would say it was because he was Alpha's property, but he knew Sam hated it when Gabriel called himself property.

"Because you don't deserve to be hurt. And hurting yourself isn't healthy for your body or your mind." Sam filled in gently.

"Yes Sam." Gabriel said nodding. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him close. He rubbed his back soothingly.

"Now let's get back in bed and we'll finish our talk okay?"

"Okay." Gabriel said softly.

"Now." Sam said picking Gabriel up, causing the smaller man to squeak. "As I was saying we don't have to do anything about your heat. I can go get you some suppresants. Or toys or something and you can take care of it by yourself. We don't have to have a baby."

"We..." Gabriel tried to wrap his mind around the words. He knew that Sam was amazing, but really how did he get someone so perfect? "We don't?"

"No like I said. We'll get you set up with whatever you want. You just say the word sweetheart."

"I...Can I think about it? And...and maybe talk to Cas about it?" Gabriel asked picking at the blanket again.

"Of course sweetheart. I know this is a big decision." Sam said. "I'll be with you no matter what you choose."

"O...okay." Gabriel said.

"I'll go get Cas." Sam said. He stood up and kissed Gabriel's forehead. "I love you." He walked out the door toward the kitchen.

"I love you too." Gabriel whispered into the air.

A few minutes later Castiel came in closing the door behind him so no one would bother them. He sat on the bed across from Gabriel, unsure of whether or not he should speak first. "Gabriel." he said softly.

"Cas I don't know what to do." he said, looking at his brother tears in his eyes.

"Sam said that you can do whatever you want." Castiel said. "What do you want Gabriel?"

"I don't know what I want." he said softly. He started picking at his hands like he always did when he was nervous.

"Gabriel...do you want to have a baby with Sam?" Castiel asked after a minute.

"I...I do Cassy. I mean...Sam has given me so much. And this _should_ be something that I can give to him. Plus can you imagine them..." Gabriel's expression turned dreamy. "They'd be so adorable. Sammy's hair. My eyes. Cute little chubby cherub cheeks. And some downy little wings."

"I think you've just answered your own question." Castiel said softly.

"But Cas...what if I can't carry it again?" Gabriel asked. "I don't think I could live with myself if something happened."

"If something happens maybe you guys can look into adopting." Castiel said.

"You...you really think Sam would be willing to do that?" Gabriel asked.

"I think...I _know_ Sam would do anything for you Gabriel." Castiel said putting a hand on top of his brothers. Gabriel looked up at Castiel. "You have him more spellbound than Luci ever did. You two were meant for each other."

"You really believe that Cassy?"

"With all my heart." he said. "Talk to Sam. Tell him the good news." Gabriel blushed and dropped his gaze back to his hands. Castiel left him to his thoughts.

"Well?" Sam asked coming back in a minute later.

"I..." Gabriel said, his breath caught in his throat as he looked up at Sam. The loving gaze of his Alpha strengthened his resolve. "I want to try."


	12. Chapter 11

Gabriel looked at the pregnancy test in awe. He didn't know what to think. What to feel. He never expected for them to succeed on the first try, but the two little lines staring back at him told a different story. He was pregnant. He and Sam were going to have a baby. His stomach did a little flip. He tucked the test in his pocket and exited the bathroom.

He went downstairs to make himself some breakfast and was shocked to see only Castiel downstairs. "Good morning Gabriel." he said happily smiling at his brother.

"Morning." Gabriel said, looking around for Dean and Sam. He was used to seeing Sam sitting at the table clicking around on his laptop and drinking his coffee as Dean stuffed his face. "Where are the boys?"

"They got a call from Charlie about a case." Cas said flipping the pancake he had been cooking. "Sam said to tell you he wanted to tell you, but you were sleeping so peacefully he couldn't bear to wake you."

Gabriel blushed. "He really said that?"

"Yes." Castiel said, handing him the plate of pancakes. "So it's just the two of us until tonight."

"Alright..." Gabriel said. He took a bite of his pancakes, thinking. Maybe Castiel could help him with his plan. With Sam and Dean gone for the day he could really surprise Sam. He wanted to make him smile. After all, Sam made Gabriel smile pretty near constantly. He deserved a taste of it.

"What are you thinking about?" Cas asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I need your help." Gabriel said looking at him. Castiel's gaze locked with Gabriel's concern in the blue pools. "It's nothing bad." Gabriel assured.

"Nothing's happened?" Castiel asked still cautious.

"Well...something has happened, but it's good...I think." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel..." Castiel said, realization dawning on him. "Are you..."

"I'm pregnant." he said nodding.

"So...what exactly do you want me to help you do?" Castiel asked. "I mean I'm sure you weren't expecting it to happen this fast after you told Sam you could try..."

"I want you to help me tell Sam." Gabriel said. "I want to make him a dinner...does he have any favorite foods? Other than salad I mean. We could have salad, but..."

"Salad is a good starter." Castiel said, "Maybe steak for a main course?"

"I like that. It sounds good." Gabriel said. "Steak and salad...mashed potatoes...and gravy!"

"Candles!" Castiel said, joining in his brother's growing entusiasm.

"And pudding for dessert!" Gabriel said.

"Of course you would think of dessert." Castiel said laughing.

"Hey dessert is the most important meal of the day." Gabriel said.

"I'm sure Dean would agree with you." Castiel said

"Well see he's smart." Gabriel said a little bit of his little peeking out. Castiel laughed and shook head at his brother. "We should get started Cassy. It's already close to noon and we have to check that we have everything."

"Alright." Castiel said with a nod. "Let's get to work."

The brothers headed to the store after a quick search of the kitchen revealed that they had no steak and barely any of the stuff needed for salad. Castiel pulled into the parking lot and they walked inside. Gabriel grabbed a cart and they started walking through the store. They found everything they needed when Castiel said; "We forgot the ranch dressing. I'll run back and get it."

"Okay." Gabriel said. Castiel left and Gabriel waited for him to come back. An Alpha came into the aisle while he was waiting. The Alpha regarded Gabriel with a predatory gaze.

"What's a little Omega like you doing walking around unclaimed?" he purred.

"I...I am claimed." Gabriel said. His heart was racing. He prayed Castiel would get back soon.

"And your Alpha sent you out all alone?" he asked advancing on Gabriel. He reached out and trailed a finger down his collar bone.

"Leave me alone." Gabriel said shakily. The man's eyes flashed dangerously and he pinned Gabriel against the door of the frozen food behind him. Gabriel's eyes filled with fear, the Alpha had a hold of his throat.

"Do not." he snarled, "Tell me what to do."

"Hey assbutt!" Castiel said storming back toward them. "Let him go before I make your life a living hell!" The Alpha let go of Gabriel in favor of turning to Cas.

"What do you care?"

"He's with me." Castiel said, staring the Alpha down. The Alpha looked back and forth between them.

"Whatever." he said and stormed off. Gabriel hugged Castiel.

"Thank you Cassy."

"Of course Gabriel. You are my brother I will always protect you. Now let's go home. We have everything we require now."

Gabriel was putting the finishing touches on the dinner when he heard the door open. Castiel had gone out to meet them. He and Dean were going to go out for the night so that Gabriel and Sam could share this moment alone.

"Gabriel?" Sam called walking into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks. "What's going on?" The table was set with flickering candles and the food Gabriel and Castiel had prepared. Gabriel was standing their nervously playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I..." he looked at Sam and blushed. "We're pregnant."

"We're..." Sam felt like his breath had been taken away. He didn't think he'd been this happy ever. "We're pregnant!"

"Yeah." Gabriel said smiling. "We're gonna have a baby."

"We're gonna have a baby." Sam repeated. He laughed and hugged Gabriel. "We're going to have a baby." Gabriel snuggled into him.

"I love you." Gabriel said softly.

"I love you too." Sam said burying his face in Gabriel's hair. "Both of you." Gabriel snuggled into him and nuzzled Sam's neck.

That night after Gabriel was asleep Sam headed downstairs to get a drink of water and ran into Cas in the kitchen.

"Hey Cas." he said, filling his glass with water.

"Sam." Castiel said, taking a drink of his own water. His hair was messy from sleep and probably other things Sam didn't want to think about. "I'm sorry about today."

Sam frowned. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"About what happened at the grocery store." Castiel said, hanging his head, "I should've known better than to leave Gabriel alone."

"Cas, what are you talking about?" He asked setting the glass down, and looking at the angel worriedly.

"Gabriel didn't tell you?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"No." Sam said, "What happened?"

"There was an Alpha...I don't know what happened before hand, but he had Gabriel pressed against the door of the frozen foods section when I came back. He was trying to choke him."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Sam asked

"Well I can only suspect that Gabriel simply didn't want to upset you on such a happy occasion. I'm sorry I should not have brought it up."

"No, it's okay Cas...I'm glad you told me. Thank you." Sam said. Casitel nodded and they went to their rooms. Sam pulled Gabriel close nosing at his neck lovingly. He'd have to talk to him about this. He knew Gabriel hadn't meant to keep secrets, but Sam didn't want him to get hurt like that again.


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning Sam woke up before Gabriel did, which was normal. Sam thought about what Castiel had told him last night. About the other Alpha. He needed to talk to Gabriel about it, but he wasn't entirely sure how best to broach the subject. He turned off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist, heading back into the bedroom. Gabriel was still asleep and Sam dressed as quietly as he could knowing that his angel needed sleep now more than ever. He went to his desk and grabbed his computer before joining Gabriel back in bed. He turned it on and started researching fledglings. He'd read some in lore books before, but he wanted some more up to date facts. They hadn't talked about them in school because normal people didn't know about angels. He found a site that tracked the progress of a fledgling. It said fledglings took about five and a half months to form, which Sam was surprised by. There were pictures to show the growth off the fledgling through each month and Sam was in awe as he watched a baby grow with each click. The soft little fluffy wings made Sam's heart warm. This baby would be a piece of Gabriel's grace and Sam's DNA intertwined with a hint of soul to make something adorable and perfect.

After a bit more research Sam found the phone number of an angel doctor that also handled fledglings. He decided to call him and set up an appointment. Then he woke up Gabriel.  
"Sam?" he asked sleepily.  
"Good morning my love." Sam said stroking his hair lovingly. He found himself doing that more and more often. "How's some breakfast sound?"  
"Lucky Charms? And sausage? And peanut butter toast?" he asked, opening his eyes a little too look at Sam.  
"Of course sweetheart, whatever you want." he said smiling. "I'll run downstairs and make it for you. Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll bring it up and we can have breakfast in bed and cuddle okay?"  
"Sounds good." Gabriel said smiling. Sam pecked his lips and headed downstairs. Gabriel shuffled into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed a purple bruise blossoming on his neck from where the Alpha had grabbed him yesterday. He looked around for anything he could use to cover it but came up empty. Damn the Winchesters for having no sister! He sighed and got in the shower. The happiness of his morning gone.

When he got out Sam was waiting for him with a plate of sausage and toast and a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal. "Thank you." he said softly.  
"Of course." he said smiling. He climbed in bed and motioned for Gabriel to join him. Reluctantly Gabriel crawled back in bed with Sam. He slowly started eating his breakfast his stomach doing flips. He tried to tell himself not to stress out because it wasn't good for the baby, but he just couldn't help himself. He was so nervous about Sam and the bruises on his neck. He wanted to tell Sam, he really did, but he didn't want Sam to press charges or anything. He just wanted to never see that man again.  
"Gabriel..." Sam said after a while.  
"Yes?" Gabriel asked, swallowing the last bite of his Lucky Charms.  
"I...um...I set up a doctors appointment for us later today. The doctor specializes in angels and fledglings." Sam said.  
"Really?" Gabriel said. He'd never known their were doctors like that.  
"Yeah..." Sam said, his gaze went to Gabriel's neck. "Is that a bruise?" he frowned.  
"I'm sorry." Gabriel blurted out, panic rising. What must Sam think? He had a strange bruise on his neck. "I didn't cheat on you I swear I didn't!" Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He sobbed, not being able to keep it in. Sam wrapped Gabriel in his arms, pulling him close and stroking his hair.  
"I never would think that sweetheart. I know you would never cheat. Cas told me what happened yesterday...I didn't mean to bring it up like this. The bruises. They just worried me."  
"Cas...Cas told you what happened yesterday?" He asked shakily.  
"Yes." Sam said gently. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I wanted to, but I thought you'd want to press charges or something like that and I don't want to. I just want to never see that dick again." Gabriel said, crying.  
"Sweetheart I can't force you to press charges." Sam said softly. He and Gabriel had come so far, but they still had so far to go. "And I wouldn't do that. It would only hurt you. All I want is to see you happy Gabriel. Everyday. For the rest of our lives."  
"You...you want to stay with me for the rest of our lives?" Gabriel said in awe.  
"If you'll have me for that long." Sam chuckled nuzzling his hair.  
"I'll have you for forever Sam Winchester." Gabriel said wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and turning himself until he was straddling Sam's lap, gazing deep into his eyes.  
"So...did we just get engaged?" Sam asked laughing.  
Gabriel chuckled. "I think you'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to marry me Samshine."  
"Samshine?" Sam asked, eyes twinkling happily. "I like that."  
"It suits you." Gabriel said blushing. "Your my sunshine. My happiness. And you name is Sam so your my Samshine."  
"Always." Sam said, kissing him. Gabriel returned the kiss, more than content in that moment to just stay here, forever. Sam's tongue brushed against his lips asking for entry which Gabriel readily agreed, tongues tangling and hands starting to roam below the neck. He pulled back after a few minutes, head spinning.  
"What time is it?" Sam asked breathlessly. Gabriel looked at the clock.  
"11:25." he said.  
"Crap." Sam said, with a sigh. "We'll have to continue with this later. Our doctor's appointment is at noon and I don't want to be late. Plus we have to fill out the paperwork."  
"Alright." Gabriel pouted. "Way to be a spoil sport." Sam cocked an eyebrow at him and picked him up. He loved it when Gabriel's personality came through so brilliantly. No baggage. No hurt. No horrible past. Just Gabriel. Pure and simple. From the little glimpses he'd seen Sam knew that Gabriel was quite the sassy thing when he wanted to be. It gave him hope that one day Gabriel could work through the hurt. Let go of some of it, and find a way to be himself again. Well, not 100% the same as he'd been before, but...well...yeah. Sam hoped one day it would happen.

They drove to the other side of town and got their paperwork filled out just as the nurse called them back. Gabriel held Sam's hand so tightly he was worried that he might loose circulation.  
"Alright we just need to get your weight and your blood pressure." the nurse said. Gabriel stood on the scale and the nurse wrote down the number. Then they moved on to the blood pressure, which she said was a little high but that was usually normal with expectant angels. She made a couple notes and then left.

A few minutes later the doctor came in. He had dark hair, and blue eyes. He was handsome and very young. A beta by the smell of him. "Hello." he said shaking Sam's hand and then Gabriel's. "My name is Dr. Matthew Cohen. You can call me Dr. Matt or Dr. Cohen which ever you prefer."  
"Hello Dr. Cohen." Sam said, smiling. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my partner Gabriel."  
"Nice to meet you." he said smiling. "Is this your first fledgling."  
"First fledgling together." Gabriel said softly. Sam squeezed his hand, knowing that Gabriel was really nervous about being here and seeing how their fledgling was doing.  
"Gabriel has had some...bad experiences before." Sam said.  
"I see." Dr. Cohen said nodding. "Let's look you over then Gabriel. Do you mind putting on this gown for me and we'll go get an ultrasound to look at the little one." He held out a gown to Gabriel  
"Can Sam come too?" Gabriel asked nervously.  
"Of course." Dr. Cohen said smiling kindly. "We'll all go." Gabriel nodded and took the gown to the little partitioned area so he could change. Sam quietly filled in the doctor on the little bits he knew about Gabriel's history. Gabriel came back out in the gown, hating already how drafty and uncomfortable it was.  
"Alright, let's go." Dr. Cohen said standing up.

He took them down to a different room where there was an ultrasound machine set up.  
"Alright, Gabriel, can I have you lay down please. Just relax. We're going to see how good your little one is doing. By next month we should be able to tell what your having."  
"Really?" Gabriel said, surprised. He'd get to know if he was having a son or daughter soon.  
"Can I have you lift up the gown please?" he asked, which Gabriel did. Sam sat next to him whispering comforting things and sweet nothings. "Alright." Dr. Cohen said getting everything set up and turned on. He grabbed the gel and squeezed some onto his gloved hand. "This will be a little warm okay?"  
"Okay." Gabriel said. He rubbed the stuff all around Gabriel's stomach.  
"Now let's see what we can see." He put the wand on Gabriel's stomach and moved it around a little. "There." he pointed to a little vaguely person looking shape. "That is your fledgling. They're about the size of a human baby four months into pregnancy."  
"That's our baby." Gabriel said in awe.  
"Yes. Yes it is." Dr. Cohen said looking at Gabriel's stomach for a minute before turning back to his screen. He flipped a switch and the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. Gabriel sobbed in joy.  
"They're alive. They're really alive."  
"Yes they appear to be doing very well." Dr. Cohen said smiling.  
"That's our baby Samshine." Gabriel whispered looking at his Alpha. Sam's eyes were locked on the baby in pure awe. Gabriel smiled and snuggled closer to him.  
"Alright." Dr. Cohen said making some notes on his chart. "Mr. Winchester could I speak with you in the hall for a minute?"  
"Is everything okay?" Gabriel asked. Dr. Cohen smiled kindly at him.  
"Everything is fine Gabriel. Just enjoy a moment with you and your baby while I talk to Sam about somethings he can expect now that your pregnant okay?"  
"O...Okay." Gabriel said.  
"We'll be right outside the door. You'll be able to see us." Dr. Cohen said. "Nobody will come in here. Alright?" Gabriel nodded and Sam and Dr. Cohen went just outside the door.  
"What is it Doctor?" Sam asked worriedly.  
"From the scars on Gabriel's tissue he's had at least three miscarriages. Which you told me about, but he's also had a C-section of a full term fledgling. The chances of a stillbirth among fledglings is very, very low...almost non-existent. If I were you I'd be looking into the possibility that Gabriel has a child out there. The C-section is the most recent. Around...eleven or twelve years ago. I wouldn't recommend telling him yet. Not until you know for sure. Unnecessary stress can be very harmful to him and the fledgling. Also he's going to be eating more now. And sleeping more now. More cuddling as well. You'll want to cuddle as much as possible because it'll recharge his grace."  
"Gabriel may have a child out there?" Sam said in shock. He did the math. Dr. Cohen had said 11 or 12 years. That would be when Gabriel was still at home.  
"Yes." the doctor said with a nod. "If you know any of his family. Or any of the family of the man who did this to him...they would be able to tell you."  
"Thank you Doctor." Sam said.  
"Of course." Dr. Cohen said with a nod. They went back into the ultrasound room and Sam helped Gabriel get cleaned up. Gabriel redressed and they bid the doctor good-bye.

Gabriel fell asleep on the ride home. Sam's thoughts kept running around in circles. All he could think about was a way to find out whether or not Gabriel's child was still alive. When he walked in the door carrying his angel it hit him. Castiel! He carried Gabriel upstairs and laid him gently in bed, covering him up and settling him in before going off to find his brother in law. "Cas?" he called.  
"Yes Sam?" he called from the library.  
"I need to talk to you about Gabriel." Sam said moving toward the library.  
"What is it?" Castiel asked instantly standing in front of him.  
"Do you...right before Gabriel left...was their a new baby?" Sam asked.  
"Well, Michael had found on one night when he..." Castiel trailed off "Sam?"  
"It's Gabriel's." Sam said in shock. "Gabriel had that baby."  
"Then it's an angel." Castiel said, "Since they are both angels. But Gabriel said his baby was stillborn."  
"We went to the doctor today. He told me the chance with a fledgling are almost non-existent. The chance has to be even slimmer with a full angel. Plus Gabriel never saw the baby. Michael wouldn't let him. What happened to the baby?"  
"She was still with Michael when I left to be with Dean." Castiel said.  
"She? It's a girl?" Sam said.  
"Yes. Her name is Destiny." Castiel said. "I overheard Michael talking one time about how perfect she was. On the phone. I don't know who he was talking to. I'm guessing no one good."  
"Cas we have to find Destiny." Sam said.  
"Yes." Castiel said. "Dean and I will start searching immediately."  
"Who are we searching for?" Dean asked coming out of the library.  
"Destiny." Sam said. "Gabriel's daughter."  
"Wait Gabriel has a daughter?" Dean said.  
"Yes." Castiel said, "She is with Michael. We must find her before she is hurt. Or worse."  
"Well where do we start?" Dean asked.  
"My parent's house." Castiel said. The sound of fluttering wings followed and they were gone. Sam sighed and looked around, before deciding to go back upstairs with Gabriel.


	14. Chapter 13

"Sam?" Gabriel called from upstairs. It had been four hours since Cas and Dean left to find Destiny. Sam still wasn't sure how to tell Gabriel he had a daughter out their. Dean had been texting Sam with all the updates they had. Destiny was still alive, but Cas' parents hadn't seen her in three years. So since she was nine. They'd given the address Michael had given them for her school in cases of emergency and they were headed their now. Sam got the feeling this school wasn't a school at all. "Sam?" Gabriel called again.  
"Coming angel!" he called standing up. He ran his hand through his hair and ran upstairs. He opened the door to their room and smiled the instant he saw his handsome, perfect partner. "How are you feeling?"  
"Good." Gabriel said, sleep still in his eyes. Sam came and sat on the edge of the bed. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. The words still weren't coming. "Sam what's wrong?" Gabriel asked, worriedly.  
"You have a daughter." Sam said, looking Gabriel in the eyes. Gabriel blinked at him in shock. What was Sam talking about? He didn't have a daughter. He had a baby now. And a baby that died. What...what was he saying?  
"What?" Gabriel managed to get out.  
"Michael lied." Sam said, taking his hand. "Your baby wasn't still born. He hid her from you and kept her. Her name is Destiny. Cas saw her when he was still living at home. They're looking for her now."  
"She's alive." Gabriel whispered, his voice lost. His mind was racing a mile a minute and he couldn't make sense of anything. "What...I..." He sobbed. Sam scooped him up and held him close.  
"Oh sweetheart we'll find her. We'll bring her home I promise." he snuggled him close. Gabriel clung to him like nothing else could keep him on the ground.  
"She's with him." he whimpered. "She's with him."  
"We'll find her." Sam said stroking his hair. "We'll find her."


	15. Chapter 14

"Dean I'm not sure I can go in there." Castiel said looking nervously at the run down warehouse. Dean and Cas had driven to the address of the "school" Michael told his parents about, but it was actually a building used in the Omega black market.  
"You can do this." Dean said, looking him right in the eyes. "Do it for me. Do it for Sammy. Do it for Gabe and the baby. Do it for Destiny. Your niece needs you right now Cas. We have to find her."  
Castiel nodded. "Just don't leave me."  
"Not for a second." Dean promised. He kissed his forehead and they went inside. The sounds and smells of sex filled their noses and ears. All Castiel could see was naked skin. Alphas and Omegas a like all naked. Some in the middle of sex some being examined.  
"Can you sense her?" Dean asked in Castiel's ear. He didn't want to alert any of these perverts that they had an angel in their midst. It would make things worse for Cas and Destiny.  
"She's here." Cas whispered back. "But so is Michael."  
Dean tensed. "Michael's here?"  
"Yes." Castiel said, "I think we'll have to talk him into letting us buy Destiny."  
"It's a good thing I brought money." Dean grumbled.  
"Dean, Gabriel and I will pay you back whatever it costs to free Destiny."  
"Cas stop. Neither of you have to pay me back. You're family. And so is she. She deserves to be home."  
Castiel's eyes welled with tears and he threw his arms around Dean. "Thank you."  
"Anything for family." he said kissing his cheek. "Now let's find her. Kick your brother's ass and get out of here." Castiel nodded in agreement.

With Castiel's angel radar they didn't take long to find her. She was being guarded by Michael himself. She looked thin and her hair hadn't been washed in weeks. Castiel wanted to wrap his arms around her. To just take her home to her daddies so she could be loved, but he knew first they would have to deal with Michael.  
"Castiel and Dean." Michael said regarding them. "I'm surprised to see you here."  
"We came for Destiny." Dean said his voice hard as steel.  
"Ahh so you found Gabriel." he said his eyes twinkling with malice and lust.  
"None of your business douchebag." Dean growled. "You have nothing to saw to him."  
"Oh but I have so much to say to him." he said.  
"Look we just want the girl." Dean said. "How much is it going to take?"  
"Hhm...Well considering why your taking her...Your life." he said.  
"Not happening." Dean said his jaw clenched. Castiel slowly moved behind Michael while his attention was on Dean.  
"Oh really? But what about Gabriel? What about Destiny? Is the great Dean Winchester giving up on family?"  
"Never." Dean spat. A siren started outside. "I called the cops you son of a bitch. This whole place is getting shut down."  
"Not with me in it." Michael said.  
"Certainly not." Castiel said from where he was now standing behind Michael. He plunged an archangel blade into Michael. In a brilliant burst of light he was dead. Castiel turned to Destiny.  
"Destiny." she looked at him hesitantly, "I'm Castiel. This is my Alpha husband Dean. We're here to save you and take you back to your daddy."  
"My daddy?" she whispered looking up at him, a silent hope in her whiskey-sunshine colored eyes.  
"Let's get you home." Castiel said. He grabbed her hand and Dean's and they flew home before the cops saw them.


	16. Chapter 15

Castiel led Destiny to Gabriel and Sam's room beyond excited to be bringing his niece home to safety.  
"You'll love you dads." he gushed happily. "They're just the sweetest guys around. And they will spoil you and your little brother or sister."  
"Little brother or sister?" she asked quietly. Castiel had noticed she was quiet. Probably a side effect of being raised by Michael. Though Castiel could see a twinkle in her eyes that confirmed Gabriel was her father through and through.  
"Yes your daddy is pregnant. He just found out not long ago. He and your dad are very excited about it. And about meeting you." Castiel said. He'd texted Sam when they found Destiny, but told him not to tell Gabriel. He wanted it to be a surprise.  
"Are they nice?" Destiny asked.  
"Very." Castiel said. He stopped at their door and knocked.  
"Come in." Gabriel called from inside. Castiel opened the door.  
"Gabriel?"  
"What is it Cas?" Gabriel asked. He was curled up in a blanket nest on the bed Sam's shirt wrapped around him.  
"We found Destiny." Castiel said. He led her into the room causing Gabriel to gasp.  
"My baby." He breathed out, slowly climbing out of his nest and rushing over to hug her. As their graces recognized each other Destiny relaxed in the comforting arms of her daddy.  
"Daddy." she whispered hiding her face in his neck.  
"Your alive. Your safe." Gabriel murmured kissing her hair.  
"I missed you. I didn't even meet you, but I missed you." she said clinging to him like he might disappear if she let go.  
"I missed you too my little gumdrop." he whispered. "You're home now."  
"Home." she said trying the word out. "I like it. Home."  
"Hey babe..." Sam's words died on his lips as he came out of the en suite bathroom. He was wrapped in a towel and very shocked to see a girl standing in his room.  
"Sam! This is our daughter!" Gabriel said dragging him over, not caring about his state of undress.  
"Um..." Sam said blinking. "Hi."  
"Hi dad." she said shyly. Sam's face split into a smile as she said that.  
"Let me get dressed so I can hug you." He said turning to head back to the bathroom. Gabriel huffed and snapped his fingers instantly dressing Sam.  
"That was gonna take too long."  
Sam laughed. "Okay." and hugged Destiny tightly. "I'm so glad your home."  
"Me too." she whispered.  
"Come with me." Gabriel said tugging her toward the bed. "We're going to watch a movie."  
"What movie?" she asked curiously. She hadn't seen many.  
"We were going to watch the live action Beauty and the Beast because I haven't seen it yet." Gabriel said.  
"Is it a good movie from what you've heard?" she asked curiously.  
"Yeah!" Gabriel said.  
"Okay." she said allowing herself to be pulled into the nest.  
"Sammy come on!" Gabriel said excitedly. Sam joined them and they all cuddled up for family movie night


	17. Chapter 16

"Is everyone all set in here?" Sam asked looking in the back seat as Dean started up the Impala.  
"I think so Sammy." Gabriel said yawning. He'd been woken up in the middle of the night when Destiny had a nightmare. Since her arrival two weeks ago they'd found out that Gabriel never abused her. He simply didn't care for her at all. She was raised by Gabriel's parents until Michael decided they were too close and sent her away to the black market. She had nightmares about the night they'd taken her. She'd seen mostly women at the compound. The trainers were women and all the other slaves were women. They didn't want the slaves to be scared of their Alphas. At least not too much. Gabriel had held her until she fell back asleep which had taken more than two hours.  
Now though they were heading to a very exciting, very important doctor's appointment. Today they were going to find out if Destiny was going to have a little brother or a little sister.

They pulled into the parking lot and Dean turned off Baby. "Are we all set to go in?" he asked. Everyone nodded. They all got out and went inside. After a few minutes Dr. Cohen came out to get them all and led them back.  
"Hopefully the little one will work with us and this trip will be worth it for all of you." he said as he moved the gel around on Gabriel's stomach. "Now let's see what we can see." He moved the ultrasound machine around a little bit trying to get a good angle. He turned on the heartbeat so the others could har it. Destiny and Castiel gasped in tandem when he did. Dr. Cohen smiled and turned his attention back to the ultrasound. "And if you look here." he pointed to a spot on the screen, "It's a girl!"  
"A girl!" Sam said in shock.  
"I'm getting a sister?" Destiny said. She looked torn between being happy and horrified. Castiel wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into her uncle. She quite liked both her uncles. They made her feel safe and loved. Not that her dads didn't, but it was different. She smiled as Cas kissed her hair.  
"We'll talk later." he said quietly. Some things that happened to her Destiny just didn't want to tell her parents so she told her uncles. They were great listeners and thought Uncle Dean threatened to kill people quiet a lot he didn't tell her dads when she asked him not to and he was actually very comforting when he wanted to be.  
"Okay." she whispered back.  
"Are you two over there sharing secrets?" Gabriel asked teasingly.  
"We were just whispering about baby names daddy.' she said innocently.  
"Oh yes." Castiel said with a laugh, "She suggested Edwina Mellow."  
Gabriel's nose wrinkled. "No."  
"Ah well I tried." Destiny said with a sigh. They all chuckled.  
"Alright." Dr. Cohen said flipping the heartbeat off, "I'll make some copies and notes and send you on your way." He left the room and Gabriel went behind a screen to change.  
"I'm thinking burgers for lunch." Dean said.  
"Sounds good to me" Destiny said.  
"I agree." Castiel said.  
"No." Sam shook his head "And none for my other half either. Burgers are a no-no."  
"I don't want burgers anyway." Gabriel said coming out fully dressed.  
"Well I'll just take De and Cas out after we drop you two off." Dean said. "That okay?" Sam looked at Destiny. She was giving him the puppy dog face and he groaned.  
"Fine, but make sure she eats at least something healthy."  
"Alright." Dean grumbled.

The little diner they found to visit was practically empty by the time they got their. Cas, Destiny, and Dean took a seat in the corner booth and Dean immediately jumped into discussion.  
"Okay so what was up with that face in the hospital?" he asked.  
"What face?" Destiny asked.  
"The somehow mix between jealous, terrified, happy, and angry all at one time." Castiel said.  
"I just..." she sighed. "This baby...my sister is both my dads'. It was made from both of them. I'm just the result of my dad's fucked up brother. And Sam only lets me call him dad because I started it."  
"Sweetheart..." Dean said, "That's not true. Sammy loves having you call him dad. He thinks of you as his daughter and you and this new baby will be equals."  
"I don't know why you always say you need me here for these things. You always say the poetic, perfect stuff before I can open my mouth." Cas muttered. Destiny smiled at that.  
"I guess your right." she told Dean. "Thanks Uncle De." she hugged him, which he graciously returned. Who knew Dean Winchester had feelings?


	18. Chapter 17

They arrived home happily talking about baby names and what to have for dinner. A movement by the door made Castiel, Gabriel, and Destiny freeze mid-conversation.  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked trying to see what they could sense.  
"Michael is here." Castiel said gruffly.  
"Dean pull into the garage." Sam said. The garage, since it was part of the house, was somewhere an angel couldn't be without permission from the Alpha's of the house. They rarely parked in the garage, but Sam had to know that Gabriel and Destiny were safe.  
"How did he survive?" Dean asked as he pulled into the garage. "Cas I thought we killed him."  
"So did I." Cas said frowning. "He's come back somehow though."  
"What does he want?" Dean asked.  
"I intend to find out." Sam said. His voice and eyes were set in stone. His jaw was clenched and his whole body tensed at the thought of a threat to his family. He wouldn't stand for this. Nobody was going to hurt them. No one. Dean closed the garage door and they all quickly went into the house.  
"Everybody into the living room." Dean said, "Until Sammy and I figure this out."

They went to the door. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Gabriel asked Sam hesitantly. He was gaining more and more confidence everyday. Sam had asked Castiel what Gabriel had been like when they were growing up and Castiel said while Gabriel was not there yet he was definitely making progress towards his former happy self.  
"I'll be okay." Sam said smiling. He kissed him softly. "You go upstairs with 'Tiny and Cas okay? Make sure they're safe and your safe. I don't want anything happening to you or baby."  
"Alright." Gabriel said softly. He followed the other two upstairs.

Sam and Dean opened the door. "Hello Sam, Dean." Michael said, eyes glowing menacingly.  
"What do you want?" Dean asked, never one to beat around the bush.  
"I want Gabriel. And Destiny." he said.  
"Not happening." Sam said jaw clenched.  
"But Sam you haven't even heard my offer yet." Michael said. He could see Gabriel on the stairs, but he kept his attention on Sam. "I have someone you want more than Gabriel. The man you first loved. I can give you Lucifer. He raised his hand and Lucifer appeared next to him in the door way.  
"Lucifer..." Sam breathed out in shock. His dead former lover was now standing in front of him very much alive and while he'd expected a whirlwind of emotions the only thing he felt was shock. He didn't have those feelings for Lucifer anymore. A part of him would always love Lucifer, but he was with Gabriel now.  
"Hi Sammy." Lucifer said, in a cracked voice.

Gabriel silently went back upstairs. He stormed into Cas and Dean's room where the other two were standing. "We need to leave." he said.  
"What?" Castiel said frowning.  
"Michael fucking brought Lucifer back Cas. I can't compete with that." Gabriel snarled.  
"Gabriel, Sam loves you. Not Lucifer. YOU have fulfilled all his dreams. Not Lucifer. You make him happy and complete. In ways I didn't even know he had been lacking happiness in. You two were made for each other."  
"Cas." Gabriel's voice cracked. "I can't. I can't be second best."  
"Gabriel..." Castiel said reaching out for him.  
"No." Gabriel said pulling away without Cas even touching him. "We're leaving." He stormed out of the room to pack a bag.


	19. Chapter 18

Sam slammed the door closed and leaned back against it. "Dean...how do we get rid of him?"  
"Who?" Dean asked confused.  
"Lucifer! And Michael!" he said like it was obvious.  
"You sure you want to get rid of Lucifer? I mean I know you love Gabriel, but there's no lingering feelings or anything?" he asked curiously.  
"No. Nothing." Sam said. "I was shocked, but I only want Gabriel. And Destiny. And the baby. They're my family. As much as you and Cas are."  
"Alright." Dean said clapping him on the back. "We'll figure out a way to get rid of them. I'm gonna go tell Cas we need to take care of them."  
"Good." he said. A gasp on the stairs made him look up. Gabriel was standing there with a bag packed and Destiny's hand in his. "Gabriel what are you doing?" he asked worriedly.  
"Saving you the trouble." Gabriel snapped storming down the stairs. He headed toward the back door, but Sam caught his wrist.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We're leaving Sam!" Gabriel said trying to pull his wrist away. Sam held on though with a gentle yet iron grip.  
"Why are you leaving?" Sam asked. "We're going to protect you. Both of you. I'm not giving up the people I love to that asshole."  
"You're just going to get him back." Gabriel spat.  
Sam's frown deepened. "Gabriel what are you talking about?!"  
"Lucifer you dick! I'm talking about Lucifer!" he said exploding. "I'm not going to sit here and be given back to that monster as a bargaining chip for my brother that you actually love! I'm not going to be the second best! The consolation prize!"  
"Gabriel would you just stop for a minute." Sam said raising his voice to be heard over Gabriel's ranting. "You are not a consolation prize! I love you! I love Destiny! And I love our baby! You've given me everything I ever wanted."  
"You're just quoting Cas now. I heard what Dean said." He snarled.  
"I'm not quoting anyone!" Sam said starting to get frustrated. "And Dean didn't say anything about you!"  
"Liar!" Gabriel said slapping Sam across the face with his free hand. He had tears streaming down his face. "You're just as bad as those men at the pound! You're just as bad as...Michael." Sam staggered back like Gabriel had sucker punched him.  
"Stop it!" Destiny said, tears in her eyes. "You're both being stupid! How could you!?" she ran toward the stairs.  
"Destiny!" Gabriel called. He wanted to leave. Sam was still just standing there in shock. He didn't know what to do. He'd never in a million years thought he'd hear those words come out of Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel glared at him. "This is all your fault." he stormed up the stairs. Sam sank down back against the wall and sobbed.


	20. Chapter 19

"Dean what are we going to do?" Castiel asked softly. He made sure that Gabriel was asleep in the guest room and Sam was in his and Gabriel's room. Destiny had told them everything they'd said and was now sleeping fitfully in their bed.  
"We have to get them to talk this out." Dean said rubbing his neck. "I don't know what else we could do."  
"How do we make sure they don't escape?" Castiel asked.  
"Well we can line the window with Holy Oil so Gabriel can't leave. And we can switch the lock on their bedroom and bathroom doors." Dean said. "Lock them out of the bathroom and in the bedroom."  
"And so then they'll have to talk." Castiel said seriously. "This sounds like a plan."

The two men steBrigthly went about their plans. Sam was dead to the world snoring like a chainsaw. Dean snickered as the tried the new door lock. He coated the window and turned to Castiel who was just finishing with the bathroom. Castiel locked the door and pulled it closed so now only a key could unlock it. "We need to get Gabriel now." Dean said softly. They went to the guest room and picked up the angel gently carrying him to the bedroom before locking them in. "Hopefully they work it out." Dean said with a sigh.  
"They will." Castiel said gazing at the locked door. "They were made for each other."  
"I hope your right." Dean said collapsing back in bed.  
"Me too." Castiel whispered as they went back to sleep.

The next morning started with the sound of breaking glass. "Let me out! Castiel when I get out of here I'll kill you!" Gabriel yelled pounding on the door.  
"Gabe." Sam grumbled sleepily. "Stop think of the baby."  
"Shut up." Gabriel growled. "You don't get to talk to me."  
Sam sighed. "Gabe...I never meant to say anything to hurt you. And I meant what I said last night. You and Des and baby girl are my whole world. But I won't be like the men that hurt...that hurt you." he stuttered. "If you really want to go I won't stop you."  
Gabriel felt all the fight leave him when he saw the pain and tears in his eyes. How could he have been so stupid last night? He looked at his feet, ashamed. "I didn't mean it." he whispered. "You're nothing like them. You're sweet, and kind, loving, sexy, smart, handsome...you make my heart race with a look. You make me feel things I thought were just in fairytales."  
Sam got up and came to him. "You mean that?" he whispered.  
"With all my heart." Gabriel said, boldly caressing Sam's cheek. "I love you more than life itself Samuel Winchester. And I'd rather die than leave you."  
"I love you too." Sam said pulling him into his arms. "So much. I'm so sorry you mistook my shock at seeing him for anything else."  
"I forgive you as long as you can forgive me for being stupid and overreacting."  
"Always. He whispered. Gabriel smiled and pulled him into a brilliant kiss.

####

Michael scowled as he watched them kissing from the window. "I guess it's time for plan B." He pulled out his cell and called the pound where Gabriel had previously been kept. "Yes I'd like to report a case of negligence..."


	21. Chapter 20

The knock on the door woke everyone in the house up. After the lives they'd had before had Gabriel and Destiny were always ready for anything. Plus, like Cas, they didn't actually need to sleep. Sam and Dean slept light since hunters always needed to be aware of what was going on around them. Sam went downstairs and looked through the peek hole. He frowned and opened the door. "Mal?"  
"Hello Mr. Winchester." she said politely.  
"Can I help you?" he asked scratching his head. He was suddenly very aware that he was only in his boxers and his hair was a mess.  
"We got a call at the pound that there was negligence going on here." she said frowning. "I'm afraid I'll need to talk to Gabriel and..." she checked her paperwork "Destiny. Alone."  
He frowned. "Of course come right in. I don't feel like I've been negligent, but I understand you have to do your job."  
"Yes." she said looking around the house. "Does anyone else live here?"  
"My brother and his husband." Sam said.  
Mal nodded. "I'll need to speak with them as well."  
"Of course." Sam said. "I'll get you Gabe and Dessy to start out with since they're who your here about." She nodded and Sam went upstairs.

The other four were waiting at the top of the stairs. Gabriel sniffled. "'I don't want to go back their Sammy."  
"I know angel." he said hugging him. "I know. It's okay. She just needs to talk to you. And it's Mal you don't mind her."  
"I know, but Dessy." he said looking worriedly at their shaking daughter.  
"I'll be okay." she said putting on a brave face.  
"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked.  
"I'm sure." she said with a nod. "Let's get this done and over with."  
"Alright." Gabriel said. The two of them went downstairs.  
"She wants to talk to you two next." Sam said with a sigh. "I'll be going last."  
Dean gave his shoulder a squeeze. "We've got your back bro."  
"You're good for Gabriel. Nobody can deny that." Castiel said with determination. He looked toward the stairs trying to hear what they were talking about...

"So tell me how you've been doing Gabriel." Mal said looking him over.  
"I've been good." he said smiling. His hand rested on his stomach. Anyone with eyes could see he was pregnant at this point.  
"When are you due?" She asked.  
"In about three and a half months." he said smiling.  
"You're very big for six months." she said surprised.  
Gabriel laughed. "Have you seen the size of my Alpha?"  
Mal smiled politely. Gabriel seemed to be doing much better, coming out of his shell. He was healthy. She marked all these things on her clipboard. "And how have you been doing now that your Alpha has got a second Omega?"  
"Second Omega?" Gabriel said confused.  
"Yes Destiny." she said frowning. Had Sam not told Gabriel? The two of them looked at each other and started laughing.  
"Destiny is my daughter from my first Alpha." Gabriel explained. "Sam's brother and my brother Castiel, he's married to Sam's brother, saved her from being sold on the Omega black market."  
"Oh." she said shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't know."  
"No, no it's okay Mal. It was just funny." he said. "An honest mistake."  
She nodded. "I'm going to talk to Castiel and..."  
"Dean." Gabriel supplied.  
"Dean now." she said nodding at him. "Thank you for your time Gabriel."  
"Of course Mal." he said with a nod. He took Destiny's hand and led her upstairs. "She's ready for you thing one and two." he said looking at Cas and Dean. They went downstairs.  
"Thing one and two?" Sam asked as Gabriel sat beside him.  
"I was reading Dr. Suess before bed last night." Gabriel said with a shrug. "It seemed fitting for them." Sam nodded. He loved seeing Gabriel's personality come through.  
"Dad?" Destiny said softly.  
"Yes?" Gabriel said turning to look at her.  
"Can I get a hug?" She murmured.  
"Of course." they both said hugging her. She snuggled into her father's needing their support at the moment. Talking with Mal, though she hadn't even had to say anything, had been hard.  
"Thank you." she whispered.

"Sammy!" Dean called. Sam kissed her hair and went downstairs. "Cas and I are going to get breakfast for everyone." They headed out the door. Sam waved on his way into the living room.  
"Sit down please Sam." Mal said, giving him a more genuine smile than when she'd first showed up at his door. He did as she asked and sat on the couch.  
"Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.  
She smiled. "Everything's fine Sam. I see that the case is unfounded. You have made Gabriel and his daughter so happy here. And he's very excited by the prospect of your little one, which surprises me greatly. I thought he would've given up. You're good for him. I'm very pleased with how well you've done."  
"Thank you." he said swallowing the lump in his throat. She nodded.  
"I'll be going now. I need to write all this up and file it. I hope I haven't disrupted your morning too much."  
"No, thank you." Sam said relaxing now that everything was okay. He walked her to the door and she left.


	22. Chapter 21

~Three months later~

Gabriel's eyes flew open. He'd been resting, letting his grace recharge, but then it had started. The tell-tale signs of labor. "Sam..." He shook his sleeping Alpha. "Sam wake up!"  
"What is it?" Sam asked sleepily. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake up. "Are you okay?"  
"The baby's coming!" he said. His voice was a mix of excitement and anxiety.  
Sam's eyes flew open at his words. "She's coming?!"  
"Yeah!" Gabriel said. "Wake up Dean and Cas. And Dessy. We're heading to the hospital. They can come in the morning."  
"You're really calm for being in labor," Sam said shocked.  
"I won't be for long!" Gabriel yelped as another contraction hit. "Go!"  
Sam hopped out of bed and practically sprinted to Dean and Cas' door. He pounded on the door.  
"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Dean hollered a second before he opened the door. "What is it?"  
"The baby's coming," Sam said breathlessly.  
"The baby's coming!" Dean repeated, waking up instantly.  
"Yeah! Gabe said to tell you to come in the morning. I have to go tell Dessy." he raced down the hall to his daughter's room. "Dessy?" he said knocking on the door before slowly opening it.  
"Dad?" she said sleepily.  
"The baby's coming. Your sister is going to be here soon." Sam said crossing the room to kneel next to her.  
"Sam!" Gabriel called from downstairs.  
"Dad's having the baby?" she said still half-asleep.  
"Yep. Dad's having the baby. And you're going to come with Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas to meet her in the morning okay?" he said kissing her forehead.  
"'Kay." She said falling back to sleep.

Sam rushed downstairs and to the car where Gabriel was waiting. "What took you so long?" Gabriel snapped.  
"You told me to tell Dessy," Sam said.  
"But she was sleeping!" Gabriel said.  
"You told me to tell her!" Sam said as he backed out of the driveway.  
"Well, why would you listen to me? I'm clearly in pain and have no idea what I'm saying" Gabriel said gripping the armrest as another contraction hit.  
"I'll remember that for next time," Sam said rolling his eyes.  
Gabriel softened and the tone went serious. "Next time?" he said softly. "You want there to be a next time."  
Sam's eyes widened as he reBrigzed what he said. He gave Gabriel a side look since he needed to watch the road. "Gabe I want there to be as many times as you want. We can stop after this baby girl or we could have five more babies if that's what you wanted. I just want to make you happy. And our kids happy."  
Gabriel's eyes welled with tears. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
"Be the most perfect angel in existence," Sam answered honestly.  
"I love you, Sam," Gabriel said as they pulled in at the hospital.  
"I love you too," Sam said kissing his cheek.

The next morning Destiny woke up and went downstairs. She vaguely remembered Sam coming into her room, but she wasn't sure if it was a dream or not.  
"Morning Des," Dean said. He was flipping pancakes in the kitchen. Cas was sitting at the table reading the morning paper.  
"Morning," Castiel said.  
"Did they go to the hospital?" she asked sleepily.  
"Yes. Your baby sister arrived this morning." Castiel said smiling. "We're going after breakfast."  
"Okay," she said with a nod. She sat down and Dean put a plate of pancakes in front of her. "There you go beautiful."  
"Thanks, Uncle D." she said smiling.  
"No problem," he said with a wink. She happily ate her pancakes. Dean sat some pancakes down in front of Castiel and the other man put down his paper to eat them.  
"Are you excited to meet your sister?" he asked her.  
"Yeah. I'm...I'm a little nervous because I don't know what do with a baby, but I'm excited."  
"Don't worry you'll learn about what to do with a baby. Your dads'll teach you and me and Cas will help." Dean said coming back to the table with his own plate of pancakes. He sat down next to Cas and they all ate in silence.

After they finished breakfast Castiel put the dishes in the dishwasher while Dean and Destiny changed. Once they headed out to the hospital. "Is dad going to be okay?" Destiny asked, getting more nervous the closer they got.  
"He'll be fine," Castiel said. "A little tired maybe, but he'll be fine."  
"Okay," she said. Dean parked the car and they all trooped into the waiting room.  
"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
"We're looking for the Winchesters?" Dean said. "Sam and Gabriel. They just had a baby. I'm Sam's brother and this is my husband Castiel. He's Gabriel's brother and this is Gabriel's daughter."  
She nodded and made a note in her visitor's log. "They're in room 279," she said. They went back to the room. Dean knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Sam called. Dean opened the door and they walked inside. "Hey guys," he said smiling. He was holding a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "I want you guys to meet the newest member of our family...Hope."  
"She's so tiny," Destiny said in awe.  
"Would you like to hold her?" Sam asked.  
"Yes please," she said nodding. She sat down and Sam put the little girl in her arms.  
"Sam?" Gabriel said softly. Sam moved to his side. "Yeah angel?"  
"Is she okay?"  
"She's perfect." Sam said. "Just like you."  
"Oh stop you."  
"You are though. You're so perfect. The perfect angel by my side."


End file.
